12 Weeks
by shutupgreenberg
Summary: What will happen when Whilla Harrington, a new doctor at Forks General, meets the steamy Dr. Edward Cullen? How long does it take for love to blossom? About 12 weeks. AH/AU *On Hiatus*
1. Forks Was A Very Small Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, now matter how much I wish I did. **_**Sigh.**_

Monday - 4/20

I was about 3 miles away from Forks General Hospital. Forks was a very small town, with about 3,000 residents. I was transferred from the Providence Portland Medical Center where I was an assistant department head in the ICU.

For my first day I would be shown around by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He had a son who was a doctor too, that was about my age. Although I was single and had been for quite sometime, I promised not to let a guy interfere with my work. I finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. I had been driving for several hours from Portland and had arrived in time for lunch with Dr. Cullen.

"Hello, Dr. Swan, please call me Carlisle," Dr. Cullen–or Carlisle-greeted me. "Hi," I said. "You can call me Whilla. It's a pleasure to meet you." At that moment, I noticed someone sitting next to him. He had the face of an angel. His bronze hair was in casual disarray, and his scorching emerald eyes burned deeply into my dull blue ones.

"Hello, I'm Edward," the Greek god look-alike said. His voice was velvety, and it was kind. He extended his hand. I shook it and said, "Hi, Edward. I'm Whilla." He smiled a heavenly smile, and told me, "We've heard many good things about you and are glad to have you here." It was mine turned to smile. I realized we had still been holding each other's hands, and I reluctantly let go. They lead me to a table where I met the other department head. Carlisle was head of the Surgical Unit. I also met Dr. Andrew Reed, who was the head of the ICU/NICU.

For the rest of the hour, I chatted with the employees and was introduced to someone who would be working with me in the ICU. Her name was Rachel Hale. She was absolutely gorgeous, with flowing, light brown hair, close in shade to my dark blond, and hunter green eyes. Being beside her took a hit on my already low self esteem. She was intimidating at first, but once we got to talking, I realized we had a lot in common.

We talked about politics, sports, our old high schools, and guys. Rachel was currently dating a guy named Emmett, who I learned was also Dr. Cullen's son. Emmett and Edward have a sister named Alice, and they were all adopted. Rachel has a brother named Jasper, who she rooms with and is dating Alice. I was surprised at how much I could learn from this one girl. After lunch I met with Carlisle and he ran me through what we would be doing the rest of the day.

It turns out I was to do two simple physical exams, observe a bone-marrow transplant, and perform a lesion removal. It was a pretty easy day, in my eye. The removal went very smoothly, and I was preparing to go home when I ran into Edward. He smiled one of his breathtaking smiles at me. "Hey, Edward. What's up?" I asked.

"Not next Friday, but the Friday after that my Dad's hosting an informal dinner of sorts at our place. Would you like to come?" Wow. _Heck yeah!_ I wanted to scream, but I contained myself. Why wouldn't I want to spend a night with Edward? Although we had just met, he seemed intriguing. He was soft-spoken, articulate, knowledgeable, amiable, moralistic, and funny. Yet, I barley knew him. "Yes," I answered. "I would love to." "Great," he said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye Whilla." "Bye, Edward." I really wanted to get to know him. He seemed like a great guy. And, if my assumptions were correct, I think he likes me too.

For the next week, Edward and Rachel both showed me the ropes to getting around Forks General. Rosalie was a really good listener and had a dry, witty sense of humor. Edward was…he was everything I thought he would be. I was really starting to like Forks.


	2. He Has Told Me A LOT About You

**Disclaimer: I know, it's shocking, but I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer. Shocker, right?**

Wednesday – 5/6

It was Wednesday, my weekday off. As I stumbled to the shower I ran over today's plans in my head. We were leaving Forks around 9 for an expedition up to Seattle. Rachel was taking me shopping for the Cullens' dinner party. She had been invited, too, due to her dating Emmett.

I had met Emmett and Jasper, Rache's brother, about a week ago. Emmett was a total goofball! He was always making jokes and when he first met me, he ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing bear hug. He was like a big teddy bear. I had only been in Forks for two weeks and I already loved it here.

Rachel and I were going to the mall with Alice Cullen, Jasper's girlfriend. I was always nervous meeting new people, but Rachel reassured me I would love her. I trusted her, knowing this was the girl who introduced me to the two guys I wish I could call my brothers.

After shopping we were going to dinner with Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I was thrilled about this. About Edward coming. I tried to keep cool and hold back my excitement so Rachel didn't find out about my little crush. She was a good friend, but I was afraid she might tease me.

I was the farthest thing from a girly girl, but I wanted to look nice for Edward. I grabbed a purple v-neck long sleeve shirt, probably the most girly thing in my closet, and a pair of dark wash jeans. Then I pulled on the only dress shoes I owned, which were shiny black flats. I glared at myself in the mirror, and made a promise that though I hated shopping I would try to get prettier clothes to wear.

When Alice pulled up at 9 o'clock sharp, I got my first good look at her. Her hair was short, kind of pixie-like, and jet black just like Emmett's, even though I knew they weren't really related. When Alice got out of the car she had a cute little smile on her face. It was warm and inviting, and I knew it was going to be a good day.

When she introduced herself, I noticed how short she was. But for anything lacking in her height, she made up for in energy. She was literally jumping up and down. "Hi, my name's Alice! And you're Whilla!"

She was so adorable.

Not in a baby kind of way, she just seemed like a really neat person. "Yep, that's me. How are you Alice?" I asked. "Just great! Now let's go shop!" She squealed. I held back my groan so I wouldn't make a bad first impression. Even if I wasn't crazy about shopping, I wanted to make friends here.

After three hours of driving and five hours of shopping later we were sitting at the Cheesecake Factory waiting for the guys. We got a table and Rachel, claiming she was tired from shopping, went to sit down at it while Alice and I waited for the rest of our party to join us.

Alice had told me that by 'informal' Edward meant casual yet classy evening wear. For the party I had gotten a blue wrap dress with a black belt cinching the waist. From a quaint vintage store I got a crystal pendant and bracelet. I, with Alice's help, had rushed ordered black metallic Stuart Weitzman pumps. I had to admit it; I was going to look great at the Cullens' party.

While were waiting for the guys so we could show them where the table was, Alice stood on her toes and whispered into my ear, "You know, Edward has told me a lot about you." She then returned to her normal height and looked around as if she hadn't said anything.

"What? Alice, what did he say?"

Alice turned to me and smiled slyly, then said, "Well, since you don't like him, I guess it doesn't matter." She skipped away through the crowd, and I was left alone with my thoughts. What if he really does like me? Romantically, I mean. I needed answers, and Alice was going to give them to me.

"Al, wait up!" I called after her. I started to look for her, but she was so short it was almost hopeless. I started to panic as I thought more about Edward. I increased my pace and was doing pretty well dodging people. Or so I thought. When I swore I saw her, I lunged forward, and ran into someone, hard.

As I flew toward the ground, strong arms caught me around the waist. I saw that my face was a few inches above the tile. I twisted around to apologize and see who my savior was, then I realized it was Edward.

"Uh, I'm sorry," I managed to get out. The feeling of Edward muscular arms wrapped around my waist was not something I would forget very soon. He smiled down at me and said, "It's alright, but it's a good thing my amazing reflexes enabled me to catch you." As he set me upright, I had to laugh. "Yes," I snickered. "A very good thing."

I led him, Emmett, and Jasper, who I saw were behind him now, back to our table. It turns out that Alice had gone to the table after flouncing away from me. She hugged Jasper, and Emmett pulled Rachel in for a quick but loving kiss. I felt a pang of something that wasn't jealousy, but…what was it? I think it was longing. I wanted to a boyfriend to hug and kiss. I stole a glance at Edward, and he seemed to try and ignore their exchanges as well.

After we slid into our both and ordered our drinks, Edward leaned into me and asked, "Am I allowed to see your outfit for Friday?" "No, you'll just have to wait." I winked at him. What, winked? I was never normally that forward with flirting, and if I was I would screw it up and the guy would lose interest. But Edward actually smiled at me, but I was torn from his gaze by the waitress taking our food orders.

When she was gone, he unleashed the full power of his emerald eyes on me, paired with a pout. "Please?" he asked. I was mesmerized by him for what felt like an eternity but I finally said, "Sorry, I left it in the car." I shrugged and he seemed to accept that.

Dinner was delicious, and the conversation that came along with it was lively but natural. A passerby might have thought we had all been friends for years.

I went home in Alice's car with Rachel, while the boys took Emmett's car. On the long trip back to Forks, we sang songs, gossiped, and raced against the guys on parts of the freeway! I was proud to call Alice and Rachel _my girls_ and they both told me how much fun they had today. I was looking forward to the Cullens' party because I enjoyed anytime I had with Alice, Rach, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I really do have an amazing circle of friends!


	3. It's Yours!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. A sad fact, but a true one nonetheless. **

Thursday – 5/7 (Part One)

The next morning, I drove to work with a spring in my step. Well, not really since I _was_ driving a car. But you get the point. I was excited to see Edward again.

When I got there, Edward was leaning against his Volvo a few cars down, chatting animatedly with Rachel. When they saw me pull in, they smiled and started over towards me.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" Rachel had a tone in her voice that made me think she was up to something.

"Hi, Rach. Is there something I don't know? Something you aren't telling me?" She only laughed and started walking away towards the hospital.

I turned to Edward, hoping he would provide me with the information I wanted. "Hello, Edward. How are you this fine morning?" I batted my eyelashes, hoping to get an answer out of him.

He smiled and said, "I'm sorry Whilla, I don't know what this big secret is, either. But I was told by Carlisle, to tell you, to meet him in the conference room at 9."

I flipped open my cell phone, and inspected the LCD screen. _8:25, _it read. I sighed and looked back up Edward. He was wearing an amused expression.

"I am sorry." I shrugged and gestured toward Forks General's main doors. "Shall we?" I grumbled.

He laughed, and I scowled. As we entered the hospital, I heard sirens coming from the east side of town. Once Edward and I were paged to the ER, the secret was completely forgotten. We hurried to down the corridors, set on our goal.

I was very good at focusing on the task at hand, which was now the two vehicle crash before me. There were four stretchers being wheeled in. One of the victims had two broken legs. The other two had lost large amounts of blood and one of them had broken several ribs.

I performed the operation to determine the extent of the internal injuries and stop the hemorrhaging. It was a high-risk procedure, and I was careful.

After the surgery, I checked to see if the crash victims were in a stable condition and changed into new scrubs. I then checked the clock. It read _9:32_.

I half-ran to the conference room, and upon getting there, realized it was fairly crowded. Edward, in new scrubs as well, was smiling at me. Rachel and Carlisle were sitting on either side of Dr. Reed, who was wearing a tired but happy expression.

"Well," I started. "What's the big secret?" It was Dr. Reed who spoke, which surprised me a little. "Whilla, my wife, Victoria, and I are moving to Michigan. This leaves the position for the ICU head open and, well…"

"It's yours!" Rachel interrupted. I was ecstatic! For the time I worked at Portland, I desperately wanted to be the head of any ICU department. I couldn't believe the job was really mine. I looked around the room for traces of a joke, but found none. All I saw were reassuring smiles.

"If that suits you of course," said Carlisle. "This isn't a promotion, so much as an offer-" "Yes! Oh, thank you, Carlisle. I accept!" I couldn't help but interrupt. I was just too flabbergasted to remember good manners.

Racehl ran at me then, and I embraced her. She was jumping up and down like it was she that got the promotion. She was a true friend.

I shook hands with Dr. Reed when he announced he was going home to finish packing. He told me he was confident I could manage the job, and that I had Carlisle to ask the questions I needed to.

I still couldn't believe it. Yes, I always took medical procedures carefully and had a high rate of success, but I was a pretty young doctor to be head of a hospital department, even a small one like Forks General. I was so glad that Carlisle and Dr. Reed thought I could handle this position.

As gathering dispersed, I noticed Edward following Carlisle. When they turned the corner, I caught a glimpse of his expression. It was pained, and his eyes glinted with anger.

I didn't want to eavesdrop, but the hallway they disappeared down just happened to be in the direction I was headed. Anyway, if there was something bothering Edward, I wanted to know. Maybe I could help.

I kept a safe distance while I trailed them. I was told by Carlisle in the conference room that my new office was down this hall, the third door on the left. I was really excited-I had my own office-but that wasn't on my mind right now.

I could just make out what they were saying. "Edward," that was Carlisle. "I don't see why you're so upset. Being the head of a department is a great honor, but there aren't any major perks besides an office and slightly higher pay. She won't have a lot more jobs than you besides special ICU cases."

"But dad," Edward said. "I like Whilla, believe me I do," Wow, he really does like me. Can you say butterflies? "But I think I would've been the better choice for the job."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. Maybe Edward really would have been the better choice. I was so excited about being the head of the ICU. Now, I just felt horrible. All because I had to be a typical girl and hang onto every word my crush said.

All this time the two ahead of me had been silent, I realized. When Carlisle finally spoke, his voice was low and cautious, and I was surprised to detect a hint of menace in it. "Now, Edward, Whilla was chosen for this position because she was the better choice. She has better organization skills and performs medical procedures very well. I thought she was a good friend to you, but if you let something like this change your view on her, you must not care for her very much."

At this, Carlisle turned to head back down the hall we had just come from. I froze. Carlisle saw me and looked surprised for a moment. Then, his face took on an apologetic expression; he smiled at me sympathetically, and walked past me towards the Surgery Unit.

I prayed that Edward would continue on his way down the hall, and not notice me. He took a deep breath and turned around. God must not have wanted to answer my prayers.

There are no words to describe the look the now registered on his face. I guess the closest thing to it would be…remorse. Almost child-like, with tears in my eyes, I ran past him to my office, the stupid office of the head of the ICU. The one Edward really deserved.

I resolved to avoid Edward for the rest of my morning, but realized I couldn't during the lunch hour. Oh, how I looked forward to the lunch hour. (Note the sarcasm.)


	4. An Apology From The Heart

**Disclaimer: Twilight? Not mine.**

Thursday – 5/7 (Part Two)

Apparently, word had gotten out about the little incident. Rachel appeared at my door a few minutes before lunch to walk me to the cafeteria. She was a really good friend, she was just the kind of person I needed now. She attempted to start a conversation on the way.

"So," she began awkwardly. "How are you? Do you like your new office?" It was funny how normal she sounded, while emotionally, I was falling apart at the seams.

"Not so great, and I love it. I'm a little scared to tell Alice, though. Knowing her, if I told her now, by the time I got back from lunch she would have it totally renovated." My voice broke on the word lunch. I still wasn't ready to see Edward.

"You know," she laughed, "you're probably right!" I smiled, though it was very small.

"Um, Whilla?" she started. "Do you want to go to a fast-food place for lunch? I don't think you'll like what they're having here."

She looked at me strangely, like she was waiting for me to run away or collapse into her arms. We both knew her question wasn't due to the cafeteria menu. But I stayed strong.

"No thanks, Rach. I should do this." She gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and opened the door.

The cafeteria was crowded as usual, and I didn't see Edward…at first. He was standing by the cash register in all his gorgeous glory, and was searching the room with his eyes.

I really hoped he wasn't looking for me, but with my luck, he probably was. Yes, my suspicions were confirmed. His eyes locked with mine for a second before I looked away.

I started to walk in the opposite direction, my head held high. I was internally preparing my self for the confrontation that was sure to be coming.

My plan was to ignore him for as long as possible and seem aloof as he tried to apologize. As hard as my crush on him was, he still hurt me.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I must have jumped a mile into the air when a cold hand laced through mine.

"Whilla." There was no mistaking that voice. I took a deep, ragged breath and turned around.

I forgot all about pretending to be mad at him when I saw the expression on his face. It looked like someone had told him Carlisle didn't love him anymore. It didn't help anything that his eyes were so full of sorrow that _I_ wanted to cry.

"Hello, Edward. What do you want?" I managed a slightly indifferent tone. He pulled me aside. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Although we both knew perfectly well what it was about. I expected him to roll his eyes, but he didn't. "Whillaa, I was hoping we could go somewhere a little more private. Your office, maybe?"

I couldn't help but be a little snippy. "I'm surprised you didn't say _my_ office." I gave him my best death glare, though it hurt horribly when we seemed to become even sadder. "I guess I deserve that. But can we go?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Like the time we first met, we still hadn't let go of each other's hands. Even if I was supposed to be mad at him, I was pleased when he didn't let go.

The walk through the halls was silent. There were two comfortable chairs in front of my desk, which we sat in. I was too nervous to look at Edward but when I did, I instantly regretted being hesitant.

I must've caught him staring at me, because when I looked up, he seemed startled. When he spoke, he sounded almost as nervous as I felt.

"Whilla, I can't tell you how sorry I am. The things I said…I just don't know. I was extremely jealous, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I've accepted that they chose you, the better choice, and I want to put this behind us."

I was speechless for a moment. His apology came straight from the heart, and I couldn't believe it was meant for me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Edward. It was partly my fault, too. I shouldn't have eavesdropped, and I'm sorry for that." He smiled, too, and gave my hand, that was still intertwined in his, a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright. I'm glad we can move on. Now, onto another matter." I froze. I hadn't expected this. He noticed my expression and laughed.

"It's not anything bad, at least not to me. Actually, I was wondering if I could, um, escort you to the party tomorrow." His expression was quizzical, and mine was probably ecstatic.

"Yes, I'd love to go with you. But, what brought this on?"

"Well, I did a lot of thinking to prepare my apology; I wanted to get it just right. It hurt me to see you in pain because of me, and not only did I not want to make you sad, but I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to see you smile, and know that I was the reason you were."

I couldn't do anything but stare at him. I couldn't really comprehend his words. Edward? Liked me? Wow…I wish I could respond with something better than staring at him, so I did the only thing I could think of. With a sly smile on my face, I leaned in to kiss him.

I never did know if Edward would've returned the kiss or have backed away, for at that moment, a screaming Alice flew into my room.

"Holy cow, Whilla! First you have a poorly decorated office that needs my help you never tell me about, but now you're going out with my brother?"

I turned tomato red and looked at Edward, but he just laughed, shook his head, and walked out the door. Did he think it was funny she thought we were dating? Was the party tomorrow just a one time thing? Eh, this was all so confusing!

"Helllooo? Ms. Harrington? You still there?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face in an attempt to bring me back to earth.

"Uh, yeah, Al. I'm good."

"Well, then, do I have your permission to completely remodel your office?" I weighed my words carefully so I wouldn't have to face her wrath. "Sure, but don't knock out any walls or anything. I won't be in this office forever and I don't anything."

She actually looked at little disappointed when I told her she couldn't knock out the walls, but she recovered quickly. I asked her how she knew and said that Rachel texted her. I still had most of my lunch hour left, so Alice and I went out to Wendy's.

Over burgers and fries, we discussed different ideas for my office. I told her I didn't want her to repaint it as I wasn't sure I was allowed. Alice had seen some cute chairs and a table at Pier 1 and I was going to bring in some plants and pictures from home.

We planned to meet on Sunday at the hospital to redo my office. We talked about normal stuff, too, like what she was going to wear tomorrow. The normally bubbly Alice instantly quieted and said that all she could tell me was that it was yellow. I wondered why she wouldn't tell me more, but decided not to worry too much.

As she dropped me off, I saw Edward and Rach waiting for me at the hospital entrance. I gave Alice an awkward hug-her being in the car and all-and thanked her for coming to lunch with me.

About two seconds after Alice left, Rachel turned on me with an angry expression. "So," she began. "You can go out to lunch with Alice but not me."

Before I could get too worried, she laughed, signaling that she was never really mad. Edward was smiling at me through the exchange; his dazzling crooked smile.

Rachel linked her elbow through mine, and we started off towards the doors, arm in arm. I felt silly, so I pulled Edward's arm around mine to join us. We probably looked something like the three musketeers.

We got a couple of stares as we passed through the halls, which Rachel claimed were due to their jealously. Edward shot me a meaningful look and struggled to keep his composure.

**If you review I'll see if I can arrange a Wendy's lunch date with you and Edward!**


	5. Edward clubbing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any licensed items mentioned in this chapter. If I did, though, I'd give you all a six-pack of Mountain Dew!**

Friday – 5/8

Work was slow today. Luckily there were no emergencies, or the staff probably wouldn't have been very focused. The entire buzz circling around the hospital was the Cullen's party.

When Alice arrived only one hour before the party, which started at 6:30, I knew something was up. She carried a garment bag, duffel, and a huge tote that could only have been filled with make-up and hair supplies. She wore a sly smile.

I let her in, and then showed her where she could stash her bags in my 4-room apartment. The whole time while I took her around the flat, her eyes were lit up with an excitement that I knew wasn't just from my expertise in tour-giving. I decided to question her about it.

"Hey, Al?" I asked her from across the room. I was leafing through her make-up bag dumbfounded. There were so many products in her it was as if she had her own little Sephora shop in there! "Yeah, Whilla?" she answered from the ottoman.

"What is the garment bag for? I already bought a dress." Her sly grin widened as she approached me. I must admit, I was a little frightened.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Year after year, we Cullen children get a little bored going to the proper little parties' mommy and daddy throw. Edward, Emmett, and I have agreed to let go this year. We, along with you, Jasper, and Rachel, are skipping the party. We're going clubbing!"

She sat back down, seemingly satisfied. She looked at me, eyebrows raised, biting her lip, awaiting my response. I wasn't sure what my response was. I started with a question.

"Um, yay? But Al, how are we going to explain the disappearance of a full group of friends?" To this, she just sighed and shook her head at me.

"Lying, girl! And I thought you were smart. You are very sick with a high fever, and all of your friends are concerned. We are determined to nurse you back to health, so we sadly cannot attend the party."

I was warming up to her plan. To be honest, the party sounded a little intimidating. The Cullens were a well known family and there would most likely be important people and doctors there. I was kind of relieved to hear I didn't need to go. Then my body froze as my brain picked out two very important details. Edward…clubbing.

I instantly began panicking. Clubs are where you wear skanky outfits, drink too much, and hope to get some. I was going to a club with _Edward_.

Alice seemed to read my mind, and a devilish glint appeared in her eyes. She strode slowly over to the long garment bag and expertly zipped it open in one carefully _swish_.

At first, I wasn't sure exactly what it was. My initial idea was that it was a slip to another dress, maybe the one in the duffel, but to my upmost horror, I saw that it _was_ the dress.

It might have measured 2 feet in length, and it was made of a flowing and swingy material. As she held it up, I saw that the neckline plunged way too low for me, but I realized that with Alice, I would be forced to wear it.

It was midnight blue, and had swirls of silver throughout it. If it hadn't been too short, it would have been very pretty. Alice pulled her outfit out of the duffel and began to pull various items from an unknown pocket in her tote. She began to whistle and seemed to forget I was there.

I took that as my chance to inspect what she was going to wear. From what I could tell, it was a very tight, banana yellow tube top. Her bottoms looked like they would be short on a toddler.

She giggled when she saw the look on my face. It probably was between horrified and regrettably amused. She tossed a pair of wedges at me, which had surprisingly low heels. They were silver like the accents in the dress, and had straps that went up to my ankle.

She gave me hoop earrings, a pretty necklace, handed me the dress and instructed me to change. She took her clothes, a pair of wedges, and a necklace to my bathroom.

I sat in my room and just stared at the things I was instructed to wear. My thoughts were racing a thousand miles a minute.

_Will Edward like this outfit? Why haven't I been able to accept that we're going to a club together? Will I look like a tramp? Does Edward like tramps? Is it possible for me to sneak out of the apartment before Alice notices I'm gone?_

I wasn't sure how long I sat like that, but Alice came flying into my room after what seemed like five seconds.

"Come one, Whilla. Why haven't you changed yet? Don't be afraid about looking like a stripper, which you might. Just have fun with it!"

Way to be subtle, Alice. Still, I gave into her plea and began to undress. As she left the room, I ran over her outfit in my head.

She had straightened her normally spiky hair so it fell gracefully around her face. The tube top was tight as I suspected, and her dark-wash denim shorts were extremely short. Her make-up was sultry, and her legs sparkled with bronzer, but she didn't look fake like some other girls did. She simply looked like a sun-kissed goddess.

She managed to pull of a normally skanky look and make it almost elegant. I knew I could never do that with my mini dress. I pulled it on anyway, attached my earrings, and put on the necklace. I closed my eyes as I walked past my full-length mirror, as if I saw what I looked like I would probably refuse to leave the house.

Alice squealed as she saw me appear. She dragged me into my bathroom, which now looked like a counter at Macy's. She curled my hair into loose waves before applying a few layers of mascara. She polished the look off with eyeliner and some lipstick.

I looked down at the silver watch Alice pulled from her bag for me to wear and saw it read _6:24._ We were supposed to be at the party in about five minutes. I wondered what club we were going to. It would obviously be in Seattle, as the closest thing to a club we had in Forks was the bar down the road.

Alice's cell buzzed, and after consulting it, she led me back to my bedroom and told me to stay there until she told me otherwise.

I felt like saying something like how this was _my_ apartment, but decided against it. I heard the gravel crunch outside my apartment, and knew the others were probably here to stage the act of me being sick and get ready before our club adventure.

I realized then why Alice had hidden me back here. She wanted me to surprise Edward, as she thought we should be dating. Boy was he going to be surprised…

I heard his familiar smooth voice ring out, as Alice must've let him in. I was surprised not to hear Emmett trying out a new and inappropriate joke or Rachel's laughter as she attempted to stop him.

"Whilla, darling," I heard Alice trill out from the living room. I took it as my cue, and somewhat nervously made my way out to the living room. Emmett and Rachel weren't there like I thought, but Fork's own private angel was.

He was dressed in a grey dress shirt and dark jeans. A few buttons were open at the top, revealing some of his delightfully chiseled chest.

His mouth hit the floor when he saw me. Edward, always the gentleman, never stared in an inappropriate place too long. Once he was finished drinking me in, he stood and strode over to meet me.

He took my hand in his, brought it to his face, and gently kissed it. I blushed and was pretty sure my heart stopped. Edward: handsome, considerate, _and_ chivalrous. Jasper's calm voice brought me back down from an incredible high.

"As I was telling Alice, Whilla, Rach really _is_ sick. Emmett is staying with her. Ironic, huh? I wonder if Carlisle and Esme will believe us now."

"Of co-course they wi-will," I stuttered, not quite over being dazzled by Edward. "We could say I caught whatever she has. It's likely, seeing as she works with me."

Jasper nodded and turned to continue "greeting" Alice. Before I could become too disgusted with their make-out session, and I was somewhat curious as to how Alice's make-up wasn't spreading on Jasper's face, I looked at Edward.

We sat on the couch, and he kissed my hand once more. "Whilla," his voice was thick with emotion, his eyes on fire. "You look absolutely stunning tonight. I'm not exactly thrilled with having to share you tonight with Jazz and Alice."

I chuckled a bit at that, and smiled at him in thanks. "Any idea what and where the club is we're going to tonight?" I asked, surprised my voice didn't break.

"Yes. There's a big celebration starting at 12 at a club in Seattle called Amp. Have you heard of it?"

"No, I'm not a very club savvy person."

"Neither am I, but I hope to have a night of fun with you. Well, really it's a morning of fun."

We both laughed, and for a second I swore he was going to kiss me. Then, Alice shoved her way between us smiling.

"Time to call the 'rents!" She picked up her phone and dialed their number. Once I heard them pick up, Alice's face became somber.

"Hey mom. Yeah, we're fine, but Whilla's not."

She was silent as she listened to the other line.

"She's sick mom, with a fever of 102. She told us she feels terrible about missing the party." Another pause.

"Mom, Edward, Jasper and I wanted to be with her until she gets better. She hasn't been to a doctor, but she and Edward know enough confusing medical terms to determine she has the flu." She chuckled a bit at the end, but quickly regained her composure.

She nodded a few times, though Esme couldn't see her, before saying, "Thanks for understanding, mom. I love you too. Have fun at the party. Goodbye!"

She smiled at all three of us before high-fiving me. "She says to get well soon, Whill," For a reason unbeknownst to me, she started giggling. That made Jasper laugh, and Edward and I looked at them skeptically.

I felt a flurry of something float through my stomach at seeing two people so connected. I'm pretty sure it was longing again, but if tonight went smoothly, I might soon have a boyfriend of my own.

Once the laughter had died down, Edward posed a question I had wondered about too. "What are we going to do until it's time to head up to Seattle?"

Alice pondered for a moment before responding. "Let's watch a movie and have dinner here, and leave around 9:30."

We all seemed to be okay with that plan. I took Jasper and Edward through my tiny apartment as Alice rummaged through my pantry for possible components for dinner.

I showed them my kitchen, my bedroom, and my bathroom, to which they laughed at all the beauty products that we'd left in there. I also showed them the little sitting room beside my room I planned to use for guests (when I had some), as it had a pull-out couch. This was where my TV was, so we planned to watch the movie in here.

Once my little tour was over, Jasper made his way back to the kitchen to help Alice. Edward assisted me in pulling out the couch. We could all sit on it comfortably then.

We walked back into the kitchen, and saw Alice had left out what looked like the ingredients to make spaghetti. She held up two DVDs, _Mirrors_ and _Pretty Woman_, and asked me a silent question with her eyes as to what one to watch. I laughed a pointed to the first one. I was up for a little horror.

We formed a kind of dinner brigade, with me as the General. I gave my troops their instructions. Alice would pour the drinks and make the salad. Jasper would cut the bread and boil the pasta. That left Edward to brown the meat and me to prepare the sauce.

I turned on the radio, and the task of preparing dinner became surprisingly fun. Alice found my radio and turned it up. We were singing, laughing, and just generally having a good time.

When everything was done, we stacked the dishes on a tray and went to the sitting room. The sun had gone down, and we opted for no lights to make the movie that much scarier.

The food was pretty darn good if I say so myself. We managed to finish before the movie got to far in. Every time something sudden would happen, Alice would leap into Jasper's arms.

Despite calling himself "too manly to be frightened by a mere horror film", he hid behind Alice for the majority of the movie. Not wanting to scare off Edward by jumping on him, I grabbed a blanket and hid behind that. As the movie progressed and got more and more intense, Edward eventually had to take refuge under the blanket as well.

The movie forgotten, I focused on the fact of having him in such close proximity to me. He looked at me from under our little shelter, and smiled uneasily.

I had never wanted to kiss someone as much in my life as I did then, and was preparing to take the plunge when I was interrupted by Alice for the second time today. This time it was by her scream.

I peered out from my safe haven to find her starring wide eyed at the screen, although she was clearly terror-stricken. Jasper had pulled her back into his arms and began to rock her back and forth.

This wasn't exactly the kind of movie we'd bargained for, even though it was the unrated version, but I did enjoy being close to Edward in a dark room. You could tell the movie was nearing its climax as the music began to build.

I was cursing internally at the thought of having to get up and turn the lights on, so I was determined to make the most of the time I had with him.

Slowly, under the cover I began to reach out for his hand. It was silent in the movie up until then, so when there was a sudden blast of sound, I jumped.

I'm not sure if Edward was trying to play the superhero, or he was just as scared as I was, but he scooped me up and pulled me into his lap. I felt an electrical charge flow through me that sure as heck wasn't static when we touched.

We looked into each other's eyes, indecisive about how to handle this physical closeness. We decided to embrace it, and he held me tighter and burrowed into my shoulder. I tightened my grip on his shoulders.

When the movie ended, I didn't notice, and it took Alice's relieved sigh to alert me that it was over. She turned a small lamp on and gaped at me. I gaped right back.

She and Jasper looked horrible. Her hair was ruffled, her make-up was smudged, and if I wasn't mistaken, she had some dried tear stains on her face.

Jasper was worse. He was pale, and seemed as if he were about to throw up. He kept mumbling under his breath and there was a kind of crazed look in his eye.

"Whilla Harrington!" She shouted.

"Alice Cullen!" I countered. I wondered why she looked so shocked.

"Come with me," she said more calmly.

"Um, sure." She took my hand and pulled me toward the bathroom. I shot one last glance at Edward, who looked somewhat pleased.

Before she shut the door, I saw Jasper run past the bathroom, apparently turning on every light in my flat. I heard Edward's beautiful musical laughter float through the wall.

"What do you need, Alice?" I checked the clock by the sink and saw it read _9:19_. We'd have to leave for Seattle soon.

"I just wanted to know at what time you decided on a cuddle party with my brother." Her voice rose considerably at the end. I smiled shyly and just shrugged. I hurried out of the bathroom without another word and ran straight into Edward. He wore my favorite crooked smile.

"I've already asked Jasper, and he's agreed. Do you want to just stay here tonight? I don't know if any of us would be up for driving back from Seattle so late at night."

"Yeah, that sounds great." I smile reassuringly. I'd only ever watched a movie with one other guy, Mike, in high school and he got sick. I liked this new experience, and the butterflies that came with it.

Jasper was back, and looking a little better. Edward told him Alice, who had come in from the bathroom, our plan and she liked it. The boys would go get another DVD or two so anyone out wouldn't see I wasn't really sick.

While the guys were gone, Alice and I changed out of our club outfits and into cute PJs. Not cute as in lambs and lions on them, but a very grown-up cute.

Alice wore a sleep shirt from Victoria's secret that was pink and ruffled, just her style. She let me borrow a silk pajama set that consisted of a cami and capris that was an icy blue. We were both pretty stylish considering we were wearing sleepwear.

I was too nervous to ask Alice if she thought that the boys would be staying over to sleep, too, but then she started piling blankets on the bed. It was big enough for about four people to sleep on, though they would be _very, very_ close together.

I started to near hyperventilation again as the thought of sleeping with Edward settled in my head. Not 'sleeping' with him, but sleeping next to him. I began to imagine his warm body pressed against mine-but I had to stop.

_Jeez, Whilla, you haven't even kissed him and now you're picturing that?_ I thought. I was right. I couldn't think that way.

The guys returned in record time, carrying a pile of discs and a six pack of soda. Alice began to jump up and down when she saw it was Mountain Dew, and I knew we were in for a long night.

We popped in _Meet the Spartans_ so we could have a break from horror, and we settled in on the couch. Obviously, Alice plopped right onto Jasper's lap, and I hesitantly sat beside Edward. My nervousness melted away as he performed the classic 'move'.

He faked a yawn, and stretched his arms over my head, it came to rest on my shoulder, and I turned to relax into his side. Our eyes met, and we both were completely engrossed in the moment.

When that movie was over, we put in Titanic and put the TV on sleep mode. By the time we were two hours into it, Jasper was out cold.

Alice, having consumed two 20 oz. bottles of Mountain Dew was literally vibrating on the couch. She leaned forward so that her face was a mere 6 inches from the TV.

I was getting pretty drowsy at what seemed like one o'clock in the morning, and lazily put my head on Edward's chest. We were both lying down; he still had one arm around me.

I realized he was sleeping, and was overcome by a near irresistible idea. I was pretty sure Alice wouldn't notice, so I was confident in no one seeing me.

I leaned on my elbow and pressed my lips gently to his forehead. In his slumber, his arms that had fallen around my waist when I sat up tightened. I was pulled down, and he put his chin on the top of my head.

"Whilla," he murmured. I was overcome by emotion. He was dreaming about me. He must've felt something for me as I did for him. I smiled, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, knowing that there was no doubt about a future for Edward and me.

**Review…pretty please with spaghetti on top?**


	6. The Best Sleep I've Ever Had

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. I do own a brown ponytail holder, however!**

Saturday – 5/9

I woke up from possibly the best sleep I've ever had to notice that Jasper and Edward weren't in the room. Before I could become too disappointed, I found a note where Edward should've been.

It read: _Dear Whilla and Alice,_

_Jasper and I have gone out to change our clothes and pick up something for breakfast. We left around 9,_ _and should be back before 9:30. If we aren't, don't panic, just give us a call. Alice knows our numbers. See you when we get back, Edward._

"Good. I thought they ditched us." I jumped nearly a foot into the air. I looked behind my shoulder to find a very disheveled Alice peering over me to read the note.

"When did you get up, Al?" I asked her.

"A little before you did. I wonder what the boys are bringing us to eat. It's almost 9:30, so why don't you call them?"

"Alright," I agreed. She read me Edward's number and I subtly added it to my contacts. He picked up after about three rings. **(A/N: Edward's side of the phone call is in Italics.)**

"_Hello? Whilla?"_

"Hi, Edward. Alice and I were just wondering where you were." I started to pace around the room. It was a habit I'd developed while talking on the phone.

"_Um," _he paused. Through the receiver I could hear a female's laughter. I stopped in my tracks. I heard Edward's laugh too, as she must have said something to him.

"Edward, you still there?"

"_Jasper and I will be back in a few." _Click. He'd hung up.

No goodbye? And who was that woman I heard over the phone? I felt my mouth curve into a frown.

"What did they say?" Alice asked me. I could only stare. Her face took on a confused but concerned expression.

"Whilla, come on. You can tell me."

"Well, Edward says that they'll be home soon." I attempted to smile, but it probably came out a grimace. Alice noticed.

"I know there's something more, Bella, so just admit it." She sat me on the bed and looked into my eyes. Hers suddenly became sad.

"Is something wrong with Jasper? Is he okay? Tell me!" She yanked on my shirt collar and brought my face to hers. Of course she would worry about Jasper.

"No, Alice. Jasper is fine. It's just that…well, nothing."

She glared at me, so I slowly continued

"I heard a woman's laughter in the back ground. I know I shouldn't be that worried but-"

"Wait," Alice said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She seemed surprised and a little dejected at the news.

"Well I'll be. I really don't know what to tell you, Whilla. I'd hate to think Jasper or Edward is being unfaithful."

"Why would Edward be unfaithful? Sure, you know I like him, but we aren't even dating." She let out a laugh.

"Are you blind? Edward totally wants to be your boyfriend. It's the same thing, even if you aren't 'official'. I've seen the way he looks at you. He thinks you're really something special."

"I guess I agree with you, but what do we do about the mystery woman situation?"

"If its Jasper's offense, we're going to have a problem." I felt really bad for Jasper, and hoped for his sake he wasn't "involved" with the mystery woman. "If it's Edward's, I'm going to kick his sorry butt to Texas!" I had to laugh at that.

"I hope she's just a random person on the street or something. Let's try not to dwell on it until they get back."

She nodded in agreement, and we began to tidy up the sitting room. We folded up the couch and picked up the blankets, pillows, and our plates.

As we worked, we began bursting out lines from the three movies we'd watched last night. At one point, we'd tied some sheets around us like togas, held pillows on our heads, and went charging around the room yelling, "This is SPARTA!" We then took turns striking battle poses and jumping off items in my room.

I had just taken a miraculous dive off of the couch when I noticed Edward and Jasper standing in the corner of the room attempting but failing to hold back their laughter.

I turned, horrified, to Alice and saw she was as red as a tomato. I felt my own face turning warmer and warmer by the second.

I was a moment away from running out of the room when Alice walked calmly up to Jasper and whispered something in his ear. He turned quiet instantly and stared at Alice with pleading eyes. She walked over to me with an evil smile on her face and put her arm around me.

"Oh, Edward?" She called to her brother that was doubled over, still laughing at my and Alice's stupidity.

"Do you remember October of '07?" Edward stopped and he straightened up. He didn't look afraid like Jasper did, though. He seemed a little smug as he folded his arms.

"Alice," he began. "I saw you burn those pictures. There is no way you can get me with that." He turned to Jasper, nodded, and they were off in hysterics again.

"Really, Ed," Alice shouted over their laughter. "Did you never think about any backups I may have had on my computer? Any extra copies I made you never knew about?"

Edward turned as white as a ghost. Jasper began to shake his head back and forth very slowly as if he could not believe what she had said. I began to wonder, why are these pictures important? They must have been really embarrassing to have so much power over two men.

"C'mon guys, tell me." I demanded. "What are these pictures?" As Alice leaned up to whisper in my ear, the other two ran at me.

"NO!" Edward screamed. Japer lunged at Alice, covering her mouth with his hand and sending both of them flying toward the couch. They landed with a big _THUD_ and the couch slammed against the wall.

Now I was really interested. I absolutely had to know what those pictures were. I hoped that sometime when we were alone, Alice would show me.

--.--

Sometime later, we were sitting at my kitchen table eating the doughnuts Edward and Jasper had gotten for breakfast. I decided now was a good a time as ever to ask them about the mysterious voice I had heard earlier.

"Um, Edward, do you think I could ask you something without you getting mad?"

"Of course, Whilla."

"When we talked on the phone, I heard someone else. Was there by any chance another girl with you?"

"Er, no." I could tell Edward was lying, so I shot him death rays, and hoped they worked.

"Alright, there was someone. She worked at the bakery where we got the food. Her name's Carla Shafton. She just moved up here from Portland."

I knew that name. One does not easily forget a name that represents pure evil. Carla was in my class at med school, and loathed me because I was the better student.

I wondered what she was doing working at bakery when she had a degree in medicine. I hoped that she had somehow lost her license and now working at the bakery was her only source of income.

I smiled internally at the thought. You might think I'm being mean, but you do not know this girl.

A few examples of her dirty work were spreading nasty rumors about me, getting over half of our class and the _teachers_ to ignore me, and tossing the occasional drink on my head. Yes, Carla poured a total of 5 drinks on my head during ouryears together.

Edward must have noticed me freeze up, so he asked, "Do you know her?" I could only nod my head.

Carla was here in Forks. And she was flirting with Edward. _My_ Edward. Alright, he wasn't technically mine just yet, but with the help of Alice and Rachel, I vow that he will be.

This is my first chance at a real relationship, and _she_ is _not_ going to ruin it.

**If you review, there might be some doughnuts in it for you!**


	7. Epic Topping Battle

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, the coolest writer ever, owns Twilight and its characters. Not little old me :( **

Monday – 5/11

I was sitting at my new desk in my newly renovated office - thanks to Alice's superb decorating skills – mulling over the weekend's events in my head.

After I had gotten Edward to stop questioning me about how I knew Carla we finished up breakfast with coffee and said our goodbyes.

I was a little disappointed when Edward didn't do anything to signify we were an "item". He hugged me good-bye, but nothing else. I guess that night was just a fluke.

Onto a happier subject, my office was actually pretty classy now that Alice and I had been able to redo it. If it were to have a theme, I would call it a combination of modern and upscale. The main colors used were orange and light blue, and it looked very posh.

Rachel still hasn't returned from being sick, so after a reassuring text from Emmett declaring her illness wasn't contagious, I made plans to visit her after work today with Jasper and Alice.

Employees continued to gossip about the Cullens' party. From what I had heard, it was amazing. Good food, expensive drinks, beautiful music, and lots of dancing.

I would've really liked to go, but if I had to choose between an evening of elegance to snuggling - if you could call it that - with Edward, I'd choose the latter.

My thoughts were interrupted by my pager beeping. I rushed down the hallway to be met by three stretchers rolling in. I could see that we had second- to third-degree burn victims before us.

As a doctor, my squeamishness had been erased by years of training, but I still always had a weakness for people who have been burned. I hoped I wouldn't have to perform a skin graft, but if I did I would apply it to the best of my abilities. I couldn't let my personal kryptonite interfere with someone's life.

--.--

I decided to skip eating lunch that day, as it just so happened that I had to perform a skin graft.

Our lunch table that consisted of Rachel (but not today), Edward, Carlisle, two doctors named Jessica and Angela, and I seemed incapable of talking about anything but that. Edward and I performed the actual operations, but the others had obviously known about it. It's a small world-or, small hospital.

Jasper pulled up to the hospital at 5:30 sharp, the exact time I got off of work. I greeted Alice as I climbed into the backseat.

"Hi Al. Hi Jasper."

"Hey, Whilla," they chorused simultaneously. They looked at one another and started to laugh. Jasper gave Alice a quick peck on the cheek and we were off towards Rose and Jasper's apartment.

They lived on the opposite side of town from the hospital. Though she currently lived with Jasper, all of her close friends-me included-knew it would just be a short time before she moved in with Emmett.

Her apartment was in a two-story red brick building with ivy climbing up the sides. There were five doors on each story that were a light oak color and each window had dark green shutters. A staircase lined either side of the building that were a light oak as well. The majestic Hoh rainforest provided an exquisite backdrop.

I sighed. It was such a beautiful place; it looked like it belonged in a fairytale, not here in Forks.

"Welcome to Black Apartments," Alice said. Huh. It was a dismal name for such a pretty place. As I attempted to decipher what the name meant, my face must have been a mask of irritation. Alice noticed my frustration, and laughed her tinkling laugh.

"The guy who owns the apartments is named Mr. Black, Whilla. He's pretty cool, but I've only met him twice. I think you'll like him."

Jasper then pulled into a parking space in front of apartment number 9, which I assumed was his. We all walked to the door where Jasper unlocked it with his key.

Their apartment was beautiful. Everything was so clean and organized. The small but cozy living room was painted a dark blue, and the furniture was black and white leather.

There was a plasma screen television in one corner with an entertainment system and rows upon rows of shelves filled with DVDs and CDs.

Alice, who obviously knew her way around, started back one of two narrow hallways.

"Rach," she called out. "We're here." She sung the last part of here to mimic the horror film Poltergeist.

"I'm in my room," said Rachel. She sounded hoarse and far away.

I quickly entered the room Alice had just disappeared into. Its walls were a deep purple. The mahogany desk and chair in one corner had silver trim. The bed frame was grey and made of wrought iron.

Rachel was lying in bed dressed in an oversized red t-shirt and black boxers. Her normally gorgeous hair was thrown up in a ponytail and looked a little greasy. Her cheeks were flushed, but she was pretty pale otherwise. She looked okay, but still kind of sick.

The area beside Rachel was extremely unkempt. Soda cans and cracker packages littered the bedside table. Blankets were twisted all around her, probably from the many transitions she felt from hot flashes to chills.

"Hey guys," she sniffed. "What's up?"

"Not much," Alice answered. "Just sitting around and missing one of my very best friends." With that, she hurried over to the bed and enclosed her in one mighty hug for a tiny pixie like girl such as Alice.

Rachel began to squirm, and then she started laughing, so I knew she was getting over what ailed her.

I walked over to her and sat on her bed. I took her hand and said, "The hospital misses you, Rach, but that's nothing compared to how I miss you."

She smiled a truly heartwarming smile and gave me a tight hug of my own.

"So girlie," Alice began. "What can we do while we keep you company?"

"I've invited Emmett and Edward to dinner since they've all been helpful while I was sick. It's about 6 now, so will you help me make dinner?"

Remembering the fun times we'd had while making dinner together at my house, we all, except Rachel, started to laugh and nod our heads. She looked extremely confused, but regained her composure and started up towards what I could've only guessed to be the kitchen.

It was back the second hall, the first door on the left. When Rachel flicked on the light, a monstrous brown shape leaped at her.

"Ahhhhh!" All of us girls screamed and ran into Jasper's arms as if he could protect us somehow. His scream was louder than ours, so it was a lost cause. In front of us, a deep, hearty laughter filled the room.

As my eyes adjusted to the bright fluorescents in the kitchen and I got my heart starting again, I took in the tall, muscular guy standing in front of me.

He was very handsome with boyish features. His copper colored skin seemed to shine, and his dark brown eyes matched his silky hair.

_Not bad,_ I thought. _But Edward is still better._ The man was looking straight at me, and never having any real experience (besides Edward) on guys liking me, I blushed furiously.

"Hey guys, who's your new friend?" he asked in a husky voice. He raised his eyebrows up and down while still looking at me, which caused my blush to grow redder, if possible.

"Jacob, you truly don't know just how much the idea of you having a Master Key scares me," Rachel screeched.

Ah, so this must have been the owner of the apartments. Jacob Black. This was such a well-kept place, I'm sure he would be a nice guy.

"This is Whilla Harrington," Jasper said. "She works at the hospital with Rach."

"Hi," I muttered. This guy was really cute! He smiled at me and stuck out a large hand. I shook it.

"Hey, Whilla. That's a beautiful name." Cue the blushing. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Uh, same to, um, nice to meet you, too." Everyone laughed at my stuttering.

"I'm sorry that my superior chick skills have reduced you to a puddle, but I'll forgive you since this is the first time you've experienced my smooth moves," Jacob teased.

Everyone's laughter increased, and I had to join in. Jacob was pretty funny, and not to mention, for the millionth time, so cute.

"So baby, what's for dinner?" Emmett had just entered the room amid our laugh-fest and was looking as confused as Rachel was beforehand. When she saw him, she squealed and ran over to him.

They started to kiss fervidly, but before it got too out of hand, Jasper laid and hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Dude, you know that's my sister you're trying to strangle with your tongue." That earned a fresh round of laughs, even from Rachel and Emmett. Jasper, on the other hand, didn't seem to find it funny.

"Really, Rach, what are we going to make?" Alice asked. Rachel turned and began to ransack her kitchen for food. Jasper sauntered over to help. After a few moments of searching, Rachel called out, "I know what we can make…pizza!"

She waited for our approval. Emmett rubbed his stomach dramatically and whined, "Please, and make it quick!" I laughed at that, then smiled and nodded my approval. Jacob said a quick, "Sure."

Alice ran over to a cabinet, grabbed a bundle of fabrics from it, and tossed them at us. It took me an few seconds to realize it was an apron. When I did, I tossed it back.

"Al," I began. "I'll take my chances with the ingredients. I don't want to look silly while still being evaluated for a first impression." I winked at Jacob. He smiled and tossed his aside too.

Oh, what is wrong with me and my flirting attempts when there are good-looking guys present? I think I need help. This time, at least, I think Jacob may have flirted back.

--.--

It turned out no one wore an apron, but when we were done preparing the pizzas, we learned that was a bad move. Jacob and I were covered with flour as we made the crust, and because we had a cute little flour fight together near the end. Jasper had ruined his crisp white polo from an enormous sauce stain just below the collar. He was, obviously, our sauce-applier.

Alice was the best off of all of us, most likely because she would take a bullet for her clothes, and was super, super careful not to get anything on her outfit. The only job she did was putting the pizzas in the oven and removing them. Rachel and Emmett made the biggest mess, by far.

They were the ones who put on the toppings. Halfway through it, Emmett started to tease Rachel, which earned him being pelted with mushrooms from her. He then threw back green peppers, and complete madness ensued.

The "Epic Topping Battle", as Emmett had called it, lasted for a good five minutes. Rachel had cheese tangled on her hair, and her red shirt had so many splotches it looked like it was polka-dotted.

Emmett's hair had bits of mushroom in it, and pepper seeds were stuck on him everywhere, even on his ears. They were laughing hysterically the entire time, and it was nice to see them having a good time. I did too.

The pizzas were great, and Jacob even made a speech about how we were the best pizza makers ever. All in all, it was a great dinner. Jasper disappeared into the kitchen for a couple minutes and reemerged with a tray of hot fudge sundaes.

We watched a movie from Rachel and Jasper's immense collection. It was one of my favorites, The Lord of the Ring: Return of the King. Not too far into the movie, I remember something I hadn't thought about once for over an hour.

"Hey guys," I started. "Wasn't Edward supposed to come?" Why hadn't I noticed him missing? Was I too distracted by Jacob? I think I might've been falling for Jacob, too. No, Whilla, stop it! One crush is enough.

"Yes, he was." Alice's response brought me back down to earth. "I'll text him." Mere seconds seemed to go by, but I knew it was actually about two minutes. Alice's face was lit up by her cell phone, and I knew he had replied.

"It says, 'Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Something came up. Tell them hi from me.' Hi guys!" We all laughed at Alice's silliness. Surprisingly, I didn't feel that bad about him missing out.

Maybe this was a sign that I should play hard to get, and make him come to me. Maybe it meant that I should stop hanging on to his every word and see other people in the meantime. If 'other people' meant Jacob, I think I would be fine with that.

I really did love our movie nights. When Return of the King was over, I asked what other movies they had. Jasper said to look and pick one. He turned on a lamp so I could see in the previously darkened room.

I was in the mood to be scared, not to watch a comedy, so I put in 30 Days of Night, a grisly horror movie about vampires. I was skeptical to see if it would scare me though. Everyone knows that vampires aren't real!

I was an idiot for thinking the movie couldn't scare me. I found my self repeating what I had done at my own home with Edward. I was sitting on the loveseat with Jacob, and almost wanted to be closer to him.

I held back though, despite my earlier discovery about not missing him so much, it felt kind of wrong to want to be closer to anyone but Edward. I lasted for another half an hour, before sleep overcame me.

When I awoke, the lights were on, and I was left with just Alice and Jacob in the room with me watching the news. I yawned and stretched. Jacob looked over at me and smiled. I tried to return his smile, but yawned again. He chuckled.

"I'm going to take you and Alice home, but I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Sorry, and thanks for the ride." I noticed the clock read 11:56. I wanted to get home.

I rose off of the couch with help from Jacob, while Alice skipped ahead of us and out the door. Jacob hesitated in the door way and looked down at me.

"Whilla, this might sound crazy, but I've wanted to do something all night."

My heart beat faster. My palms started to sweat. I knew what he was talking about, and honestly, I had no idea how to go about it. I had only ever been kissed twice. Once, on a dare, and the other time at the movies before Mike got sick.

I didn't have much time to panic, because Jacob took a deep breath, and then crushed his lips to mine.

It was like nothing I've ever felt before. Time seemed to slow down, and I felt a kind of fireworks deep down in my stomach. His lips were warm, and very soft. They moved in sync with mine, and I couldn't seem to get enough of him.

I reached my hands up and tangled them in his hair. His arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me close to him. Jacob was _so_ warm.

Then the front door burst open. My eyes, formerly closed, flew open only to see Edward standing outside, staring hopelessly between Jacob and me.

I very regretfully ended our kissed to alert Jacob of Edward. Jake looked kind of mad, and then he grabbed my hand and pulled us around Edward to his car.

Once in Jacob's truck, Edward was still staring at me, looking heartbroken. He finally turned away; shoulders slumped, and slowly got in his cars as Jake and I drove away.

**A/N: I'm sorry if I have big TEAM EDWARD fans out there that liked that this story because it was Jacob-free. I really don't think Jacob was right for Bella, so I'm TEAM EDWARD too. He is in 12 Weeks, because I like the conflicted love triangle. If you do like Jacob, then yay!**

**If you review, I might be able to arrange an "Epic Topping Battle" with you and Emmett.**


	8. Nightmares From The Movie?

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, the sky is blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you! (Unless you're Stephenie Meyer in which I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY HUMBLE FANFICTION!)**

Tuesday – 5/12

Jake was tearing down the road, moving so fast that the trees on either side of us were dark blurs. I was about to tell him to slow down when another car appeared out of nowhere and slammed into us.

--.--

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I blinked my eyes to try and comprehend what had happened. I wasn't in a car, I was on a couch. The entire thing-the kiss with Jake-was all a dream. At first, I was sad about that, but then I remembered Edward's expression and I immediately felt glad I didn't really kiss Jake in front of him.

I could now see, from the dim light of the television, that Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all looking at me strangely.

"Nightmares from the movie, Whilla?" asked Alice. There were a few chuckles from around the room, but I didn't respond. "Can someone take me home, please?" I asked.

"Sure thing," Jasper answered. "We were actually going to wake you up just before you screamed." I got up and noticed that Jake and Rachel were missing. Emmett must've noticed the confusion written on my face, and said, "Rachel is sleeping and Jake already left. He said to tell you good-bye."

I was glad that I wouldn't have to see Jake. Yes, I still had a crush on him, but it would've been really weird to see Edward or him right after the crazy dream. I glanced at the clock on my way out the door, and saw it read 12:02. It was odd, knowing that in my dream, only 6 minutes had passed.

The drive to my apartment was short. I gave quick hugs to Alice and Jasper (Emmett stayed at Rachel's, probably for an impromptu sleepover), then stumbled to my door and unlocked it. As it swung open, I was hit with something. No, not the door, but a feeling. I had probably told myself this one hundred times, but as I moved through the dark and empty apartment, this feeling was more painful and shockingly clear.

I loved my friends, but it was starting to become hard to see them with their boyfriends. They love they share is so clear, and I don't have that with anyone. Maybe someday I will, maybe even with Edward…

No, I would have to stop imaging things like that. I didn't have a boyfriend, like Alice or Rachel did, and it didn't look like I would get someone soon.

Edward seemed to take more interest in Carla Shafton than me, though I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. He'd missed dinner tonight and he was probably spending that time with her. It seemed to me that Jake was really sweet and he was obviously very handsome, but I'd known the guy not even 24 hours.

Maybe it was my fate to be a nun, or to remain single forever. Few people got their Happily Ever After, few people had their dreams come true. I guess I was kind of lucky. I'd wanted to be a doctor and now I was.

I finally went into my bedroom, sleepily pulled off my work clothes, changed into pajamas, and hit the sack. I fell into a deep sleep laced with dreams of Edward, Jacob, my friends, and my love life's uncertain future.

--.--

When I woke, I felt like something was wrong. With a glance at my clock and seeing that I was an hour late for work, my suspicions were confirmed. I rapidly changed into black jeans and a green baby doll top I'd bought in Seattle. I brushed through my hair once, grabbed a bagel, and was off.

I ate in the car and ran into the hospital in record speed. I logged in and sped into my office. I almost ran into Carlisle on the way. I apologized profusely, and he gave me a small but tired smile. "It's alright, Whilla; Rachel called me and said you might be running late because you were up late last night. I just hope this won't happen again."

He then patted me on the back and continued on his way. I had always been sensitive, so I tried to remind myself that his warning had been fair. When I got into my office, I saw Edward was in there. I took a deep breath in an attempt to slow my now-racing heart.

Edward must have heard me come in because he turned around in his seat. He smiled a breathtaking, crooked smile and said, "Hey, Whilla." I smiled back, made my way around my desk and into my chair and said, "What can I help you with, my fine chap?"

He laughed. "Nothing really, I was just worried when you didn't arrive for work."

Edward was worried for me? Who knows how long he could've been waiting in my office for me. Did this mean he really cared for me? Even if the answer might've been no, I still couldn't help my grin from widening.

"Sorry," I managed after a while. "I stayed up too late at Rachel's. Speaking of which… where were you last night?" I couldn't help but ask. He made a face and sighed. His voice seemed almost pained when he answered. He kept his eyes facing down and played with his hands in his lap.

"Actually, I-uh, I had dinner with Carla. Do you remember me telling you how I met her?"

I'd suspected she'd had something to do with his absence. Still, it didn't stop the feeling that someone had punched me very hard in the gut. It felt like I couldn't breathe, and suddenly, I felt very weak.

"Oh," was all I could get out. I took a ragged breath and mumbled, "Do you go out a lot?" He took a breath as well and said, "Last night was the third time."

Not only couldn't I breathe, but now it felt like my heart had stopped and my brain had shut down. My limbs felt heavy, and even if there had been an emergency, I don't think I could've moved.

My pager beeped then, and without even looking at it, I somehow got my legs to work and I ran from the room. It seemed that I kept making myself feel heartbroken by spending time with Edward. Every time I thought we had a future as a couple, every time I thought I could start my first _real_ relationship with him, he pulled the rug out from under me.

The rest of the day passed by at an alarming rate. There were no major emergencies, and besides getting a glimpse of him in the lunch room, I didn't see Edward. He probably didn't want to see me in fear that I would try to get him to go out with _me _or something. He probably didn't want to see me outside of work and this morning was his way of saying it.

When I got home, I didn't feel like doing much of anything. I made supper, ate, and watched the news for an hour. I then took a shower and hopped in bed. I pulled a copy of _The Da Vinci Code_ off of my bedside table. It wasn't one of my favorite books, but the only other reading choices I had were romance novels, and I really wasn't in the mood for those.

Midway through the fifth chapter, I remembered only then that Robert and Sophie have a subtle yet present chemistry. I couldn't remember if they got romantically involved before the end of the book, but I didn't want to know. Though it was only about 8:30, I snapped off my reading lamp and buried myself under the covers.

**Please review, my loves!**


	9. A Boob Job So You Don't Have To Stuff?

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked in the mirror, I wasn't Stephenie Meyer, so…yeah. No Twilight ownership for me :( **

Wednesday – 5/13

Taking advantage of my day off, I slept in until eleven. Once awake, I ate a quick lunch and then changed into some workout clothes. I wasn't a huge fan of exercise that entailed going to a fitness gym, but I really liked to run. Like in Portland, the green and lush scenery that surrounded me was the perfect company as I ran through the woods.

I jogged to the Forks Chamber of Commerce Visitor Center, as it was less than a mile from my house, and picked up a few maps of the area. I searched the paper for any trails leading through the woods somewhat near my house. Once satisfied, I thanked the lady working there and headed toward the trail.

I got a feel for the trail, and quickly changed my walking through the woods to a quick jog. It was even more beautiful than the trails in Portland. The trees grew close together to create a canopy of leaves above me. It was mostly dark because of the trees, but small portions of sunlight filtered through them, making the forest change colors as I sped past. Greens, browns, greys, and golds all blended together with such a harmony that I was immediately hypnotized by its magnificence.

After about 20 minutes, I was so distracted that I didn't see the other runner on the path until it was too late. I smacked into something huge and rock-solid. Unlike the one time I ran into Edward at the restaurant, the other person didn't catch me. Thinking of Edward saddened me a bit, but I didn't have much time to worry. I fell down hard on the wet ground. When I landed, I heard a crunching noise and prayed it was a stick, and not a bone.

When I got over the shock of my fall, and made sure that it was indeed a stick that snapped, I looked above me and saw an enormous shape towering above me. I heard a familiar throaty chuckle, and knew immediately who it was.

"Jacob," I groaned. He laughed again, and pulled me up off of the ground. I felt a tiny bit of electricity-though incomparable to what I felt with Edward-when I touched his hand. He must've noticed it, too. His laughter stopped, and we stared at one another. For a moment, I wondered what made Jacob less meaningful to me than Edward. I truly considered trying to forget about the guy that had hurt me more than once, and focus my attention on this exciting new guy.

"Uh, Jake?" I asked. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Though I'd already eaten, running always made me hungry. Plus, it was a casual way to spend time with him.

"Sure," he said. "I'd love to." We continued down the path, not jogging, but walking at an easy pace. We talked about a range of subjects, from our colleges to his siblings. Jacob had two older sisters, but I was an only child. We talked about the pets we'd had in the past, and our favorite sports. Jake was a really cool guy, and we had a lot of things in common.

We reached the end of the trail just as our debate of which of our favorite hockey teams were better was over. He liked the Canucks, I favored the Maple leaves. I saw that a somewhat beat-up Volkswagen Rabbit was parked beside the woods.

"There's my baby," Jacob said happily. "I actually built her myself."

"That's so cool. You build cars?"

"Yep, sometime I'll show you my garage." We got into his car and drove to the Forks Coffee Shop. Once there, I remembered something. "Hey, you never told me where you lived. Do you have a place at the apartments?" We sat down at a booth across from each other, and then he answered.

"I live out on the coast in La Push. Do you know where that is?" I shook my head. "Well then, I'll definitely have to take you out there sometime." He wanted me to come to his house and spend time in his hometown. That was a sign that he liked me. It was a very good sign.

"I'd like that, Jacob," I responded.

After we ordered, we talked more about our families, like our parents and cousins. Jacob had lost a parent, like me, only it was his mother. He lived with his dad in La Push in order to take care of him. Billy Black was in a wheelchair, and although being determined to be independent (according to Jacob), he needed help with driving and other things. He was so sweet to do that.

Just as we were finishing up the meal, the bell over the door rang and two people stepped in. It was two people that I really didn't want to see. When Edward and Carla took a table near the door, I began plotting ways to escape without being noticed. Jacob must've noticed my panicked expression, as he asked if I was alright. I nodded, but ducked my head so the two _lovebirds_ couldn't see me.

That was a mistake. When I dipped my head down, my hair fell into Jacob's plate. I only ate an order of fries, but he had eaten roast beef and mashed potatoes with _lots of gravy_. When Jacob saw what I did-getting gravy through my hair-he burst out laughing. Obviously, his loud explosion of laughter was not what I needed when I was trying to turn invisible.

Everyone, including Edward and Carla, turned to stare at us. My face reddened, and it felt like I was going to throw up. Without telling Jacob where I was going, I ran into the bathroom. There, I cleaned out my hair and just waited; hoping Edward and Carla would leave before I went out.

Just as I was preparing myself to go back out, someone came through the door. It was Carla. She smiled evilly and spoke.

"Whilla, oh gosh! It has been so long since we've hung out, don't you think? We should try to while I'm up here."

_NO, _I wanted to scream, but restrained myself. Carla looked exactly like I remembered her to. Bleach blond hair, fake tan, and a stuffed bra. I only know the last one because I was walking behind her when a huge wad of tissue fell out of her top. _Ha._

"So Carla," I started. "I heard you're working at a bakery. Why aren't you working at a hospital? Did you sell your medical license to pay for a boob job so you don't have to stuff?" I know you can't sell your medical license, but the insult worked the same.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. Sure, it was harsh, but she was evil and deserved it. I pushed open the door to leave, and was almost out when I felt a hard push from behind. I yelled and almost fell into the wall outside of the bathroom, but someone caught me.

"Hello, Whilla," said Edward. His voice and expression were blank, but his dazzling green eyes were cold. I forcefully removed myself from his grip and gave him a dirty look. I was planning on going to get Jacob, but he was a few feet away with a confused expression on his face.

"Can we go?" I asked. He nodded and took the bill up to the counter. I made my way outside and into Jacob's Rabbit.

When he got in, I avoided his gaze. Then he spoke. "What was that back there? Is Edward an old boyfriend or something?" For a reason unbeknownst to me, I felt hot tears forming in my eyes. They might've been due to the fact that I wished Edward was at least an old boyfriend, as that would mean I had spent _some_ time romantically involved with him. Although I had a good time with Jacob today, seeing Edward reminded me just how huge of a crush I had on him.

Jacob noticed the tears. "Oh, Whilla," he said quietly. "Please don't cry, I…I…didn't know-" I interrupted him.

"Jake, it's fine. I'll be alright." He didn't seem to believe me, but he let it drop. He asked for directions to my house, and I gave them.

We sat in silence, but it wasn't entirely awkward. It seemed I could do anything with Jacob and be comfortable. Already I was beginning to have the pain over Edward fade. Once at my apartment, I thanked Jacob for the meal, and went inside.

I took an extremely long bath and mulled over many things. By the time I got out of the tub, my feet and hands were wrinkly and the water was cold. I didn't have any other plans that night, so I settled down in front of the TV for what I guessed would be a few hours.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. I got a call from Alice around 9, and I made plans with her and Rachel, who would be returning to work from sick leave tomorrow, to go up to Seattle for a "girls night out" on Saturday. But, knowing Alice, she probably planned to invite the guys. And for the first time in a while, I was not looking forward to seeing Edward.

**Ha…my best friend once actually got gravy in her hair at lunch! Review, please, and the next time you trip Edward might just catch you! ;)**


	10. October '07!

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, lemons are yellow. I own my cat, not that Edward fellow. (What? I got bored!)**

Saturday – 5/16 (Part 1)

Thursday and Friday had passed with a blur. Like on Tuesday, it seemed that Edward and I had an unspoken agreement where we ignored the other. We didn't sit at the same lunch table anymore, and we did whatever it took to avoid being paired together for medical procedures.

This put an obvious damper on work, but having Rachel back made it a little better. I'd forgotten just how much happiness she brought to the hospital. I could see that she was very glad to be back. She seemed a little oblivious to Edward's indifference towards me, but when we passed him in the hall and we both looked away, she demanded to know what was going on.

I didn't really know what to tell her. I myself wasn't exactly sure why Edward and I weren't speaking…or interacting in any way. I mean, we weren't even officially dating when he went out with Carla. It might've just been that we both had felt some chemistry, and felt hurt when we saw the other with another person. Anyway, we would be most likely be forcibly thrown together tonight, and that meant there would be some extremely awkward conversations.

I was told by Alice to meet her at her house three hours before we were to leave. This would no doubt be for one of Alice's extreme makeovers. I myself have yet to experience their horror, but Rach told me once at work just how crazy they really are. She also said that they end result was entirely worth it, so maybe I'll give them a chance.

Alice had an enormous white house. When she'd explained to me what it looked like and that there were _five_ bedrooms, I'd asked what she needed them for. She'd responded that she had two roommates, but hadn't elaborated on who they were.

Pulling up to her driveway at 12 o'clock sharp, I noticed that Rachel's car was parked there as well. As hyper as they usually are, I half expected them to run out of the house screaming to ambush me with hugs. I walked up to the house and knocked, but no one answered.

Instead, it was like a horror movie in which when you knock on the door to a haunted house, it creaks open. When my hand touched the wood, Alice's front door swung open slowly, and I cautiously stepped inside. I'd never been here, but I was wishing I had.

Here living room was exquisite. The walls were bleach white, and striped with a dark green. A pleasant, sky-blue carpet covered the floor. The furniture was a gold color, but there was a very long couch that made of the same color green leather.

The house showed no signs of life until I heard the screams. They weren't "Holy crap, we're all going to die!" screams, but more like delighted squeals, such as Alice at a huge sale or something. They were coming from upstairs, so I followed my ears up a very beautiful, wide marble staircase.

There were three halls at the top of the stairs, and I thought it might take a while to find the girls, but a fresh batch of squeals alerted me which hall to follow. I went through a long, yellow-painted hallway, and up to a sparkly pink door. This _had_ to be Alice's room. I pushed the door open, and walked inside.

Alice's room was very stylish, very elegant, and very…_pink_. Her floors looked like they were made of a dark cherry wood, and her desk, chair, and bed frame were made of the same thing. Her bed had a fluffy and lacy pink comforter, and had a light pink canopy dangling down from the top.

The walls had velvety pink wallpaper on them, which I _could not_ wait to feel. Alice, the infamous clothing Nazi, had no dresser, but I guessed that one of the many halls led to another room that had a big closet. Maybe all of the closets in the house were Alice's. They probably were…

Rachel and Alice were on a pink couch on one side of the room. Rachel was holding pictures in her hand, and there were tears streaming down her face. Alice was clutching her sides, leaning into Rachel, and her face was beet-red. When they noticed me standing there, they only laughed harder.

Something clicked. The pictures, uncontrollable laughter…October '07! That had to be it! I hadn't thought about it for a while, but know I wanted to seem them more than ever. I ran across the room, jumped on the couch and looked at the pictures in Rachel's hand. It took a good two seconds of staring at the pictures before I was engulfed in side-splitting laughter.

After a few moments of laughing so hard, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I finally found my breath when the tears started. It was safe to say that I had never laughed so hard. Every time it seemed we were close to stopping, one of us would glance at the pictures and a new batch of laughing would start.

Now I know why Jasper and Edward had panicked at the mention of these pictures. If I had pictures like that of me, I would never, ever want them to get out. What Rachel had in her hands was no less than the greatest bargaining chip known to man (and woman).

The pictures were of Edward and Jasper on what I guessed to be Halloween. They were striking seductive poses, like Jasper had one finger in his mouth, pulling his bottom lip down slightly. Edward had his lips pursed, his chin up, and he was sticking his chest out. Jasper was holding one of Edward's legs in his hand, and looked like he was caressing it.

Their positions weren't even the worst part, though. Their costumes were simply outrageous. They each had on a sparkly red…um…_Speedo_. They had on black sparkly bikini tops, and red devil wings. Their boots' heights probably rivaled those of Alice's. Their make-up consisted of dark eyeliner rimming their eyes, and a red lip with sparkly gloss.

_Wow._

We were finally settling down because Rachel had thrown the pictures across the room so we could finally breathe.

"Hey, Whill," said Rach, a little breathlessly.

"Know you finally know what 'October '07' means," started Alice. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone! We've never shown other people besides you."

"Don't worry, Alice," I responded. "I consider myself very privileged to see those. I won't say anything." She reached across Rachel to hug me, but she got caught in it, and it ended up being a group hug.

We were discussing just how Alice and Rachel had gotten the boys into those costumes when there was a light knock on the door. I thought it must've been one of her roommates. In walked Emmett, and a goofy smile appeared on his face when he spotted Rach (how cute!). Behind was a very calm-looking Jasper_._

We all burst into laughter at seeing him after we saw the pictures, and both of the guys seemed confused. It was a good thing that when Rose tossed the pictures away from us, they landed face down, or Jasper might've guessed that Alice really had kept some of the supposedly burned pictures.

Before Emmett or Jasper could ask any questions, Alice and Rachel saved the day by running over to them for hugs and kisses. I tried to remain calm, and not be too sad seeing the happy couples. I succeeded. I was getting better at this whole "single" thing.

Any calm façade I was putting on vanished as a familiar bronze-haired man walked through the door. At first, it seemed like he didn't notice me, but when he did, he didn't scowl or turn away like I thought he would.

He _smiled_. I was already blushing and smiling back, so maybe our mini-feud was over. Edward had the ability to melt any anger or resentment I was feeling toward him. Then, remembering what Alice, Rach, and I had been viewing a few minutes ago, I burst out laughing.

I must've looked pretty crazy, because Edward's face took on the same expression Jasper's and Emmett's had. He walked over to me, and with every step he took, my heart rate accelerated. He sat down next to me.

"What?" he asked in his perfect, smooth voice.

"I'll tell you later," I lied. I really was going to keep my promise of secrecy.

We just stared at each other after that, much like we had while watching the movie last Friday. I couldn't believe it had already been a week since that amazing, incredible night.

"Ready to go, guys?" Emmett boomed. Edward looked at me, and I nodded. "Who's going in what car?" asked Jasper.

Alice took that opportunity to be seating coordinator. "Jazz, you can take the boys, and Rach will take us girls." Rachel, not so subtly, took an exaggerated glance between Edward and me, and loudly whispered, "Is that okay?"

Both Edward and I laughed, before I said, "It's fine," I turned to Edward. "See you in Seattle!"

"Bye, Whilla," he responded. With that, I went downstairs and into Rachel's car feeling light as a feather. With one last wave at the boys, we pulled out on to the main road and began our journey.

Once there was no more Edward, I began to feel pretty stupid. I knew that he hadn't done anything really _wrong_, but it was kind of hurtful to remember him sitting with Carla in the diner, or when he told me they went out frequently. I made a promise to myself that I would give him one more chance. If he hurt me again, even unintentionally, I would try to move on. One more chance…I think he deserved that much.

**Please Review! :)**


	11. Licked Me Like A Lollipop

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the wait…I tried to get it done Saturday but I went to a concert (if you get a chance to see No Doubt & Paramore this summer, do it!) and didn't have a lot of time to write. Also, I tried to make it super long, because I'm leaving for vacation Tuesday and won't be back for over a week! The good news is, I think I'll be able to update at the place I'm staying at! If not, I'll be sure to write a lot on paper so I have more to post when I can. Love you all and thanks for alerting/reviewing!)**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, lemons are yellow. I only own Whilla, not that Edward fellow(or the song 'Lollipop').**

Saturday – 5/16 (Part 2)

The drive up to Seattle was enjoyable, but long. Alice and Rachel, I swear, had enough energy to run a marathon. They talked the entire time, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. We talked about a range of subjects, but a lot of them centered on the things we would be doing tonight.

I noticed something then that I felt foolish to have overlooked. "Alice!" I all but screamed. She turned to me with a panicked look. "What?" Now, make-up and looking good weren't as important to me as they were to Alice, but I wondered why she hadn't had us change and get our make-up done at her house.

"When are we changing? You two might have tried to keep it from me, but I know that we're not just going to go out to eat tonight. You'll probably drag me into a club, and since I know I have no choice, can I at least look nice?" I had expected them to laugh, or look disappointed that I'd figured out our plans, but they both looked sheepish. I stared at them for at least a minute before clearing my throat.

Rachel took a deep breath, and then started to explain. "Don't freak, Whilla, okay? We kind of rented a hotel room for before and after the club. We'll get dressed and ready there, then get dinner, and hit the club." Well, it wasn't that bad. "How much do I owe you?" I asked. I wasn't about to let them pay for a hotel room without some input from me.

Alice practically growled. I was kind of scared. "Whilla," she said stiffly. "_Please_ let us treat you! You've had us-apart from Emmett and Rachel-come over to your house, and Rachel has too-the exception being Edward," that was the cue for my heart's beating to increase in rate.

Alice spoke again. "Maybe someday I'll kind of let you make up for it," well, that wasn't vague at all. I gave a sort of growl of my own. I didn't like her paying for such a huge thing on her own. Maybe if she would've offered to pay for dinner, I would've been alright.

"Honey," Rachel spoke in a gentle voice. "Just let it go, you know Alice _will_ win eventually." I gave an angry huff (what was with all of these strange noises we were emitting?), but did let it go. But, not before promising to myself that I _would_ pay her back sometime.

We were less than a mile from Seattle when our mini-argument started, so we were pulling into the hotel parking lot when it ended. The outside was pretty impressive, but not enough to make me tackle Alice and force some money down her throat. It was the _lobby_ that made me want to so that.

There were beautiful murals on the wall, plush, orange-red sofas, and exquisite light fixtures. This hotel was nothing short of amazing. When Alice sauntered over to the check in desk, she looked like she owned the place. Maybe she did…

"Mediterranean Suite for Cullen," she said. It sounded expensive, so I pouted. Once we were all checked in and ready to head up to our room-excuse me, suite-I heard a loud voice call, "Hey, baby, why don't you come up to my room?" When I turned around, I was prepared to kick the loser who said it in the place where the sun-don't-shine.

It was Emmett. He was sprawled out on one of the couches, and Jasper and Edward were on either side of him, laughing. I scowled at them, but Alice and Rachel, on either side of me, were laughing, too. Then I realized that this was all part of Alice's Great Plan. Whatever room the guys were in was probably close to ours.

But maybe it wasn't totally planned. "What room are you guys in? We've got two of them on the fourth floor," Jasper asked. Alice responded, "We booked the Mediterranean Suite." Emmett started laughing again. "You know that only has one bed, right?" Rachel threw Alice and me very sneaky winks before responding. "Well, we'll just have to squeeze, though it might be easy since we'll have such tiny PJs on." All of the guys' eyes widened and they immediately became quiet. "Yeah," Alice began. "And I saw they had a two-person Jacuzzi, but we can fit three, can't we?" I laughed, and Rachel did too. We turned at started towards the elevators. We left the guys, mouth hanging open and excited expressions on their face.

In one way, it was sort of sick. The guys wanted to find a way to see us scantily clad and pressed together. In another way, it was funny, because they would probably do _anything _to see us like that. "We're not letting them in, are we?" I asked on our way through the hall to our room.

"Only after they beg, which trust me, they will!" Rachel squealed. Alice put the key in and opened the door. As it swung open, I found heaven. The suite was nothing less than incredible. The color palate was…well, Mediterranean. There was a plasma screen TV across from the huge bed. Emmett was right, there was only one bed.

"I told you," Alice sang. She was in the bathroom. She was taking a picture with her phone of what I saw was the "Jacuzzi". The official name was a "Fuji jet tub", but it was two-person none the less.

"What are you doing, Al?" Rachel asked. "I'm sending a picture of the tub to the guys. They'll be up here in a few seconds, I imagine," she answered. Her eyes lit up and she turned to me. "Whilla, go put on your bikini and sit in it! I'll send that picture to Edward!" Rachel started giggling, and I blushed furiously. I had forgotten about not having any clothes. I hadn't exactly expected to stay in a 4-star hotel overnight.

Alice seemed to have read my mind. "I packed some luggage for you Whilla. It's only a swimsuit, pajamas, and an outfit for tonight." Alice's clothes for me were a tad risqué, but it was better than not having nothing to wear at all. Her face turned stern then. "But I'm serious about the bikini thing," her eyes narrowed. "Now."

A knock on the door saved me from potential torture from her. I ran to get it, with Rachel and Alice behind me. Before we could get there, there was another knock, and it was louder and more frantic. Jasper's voice called from behind the door, "Alice, let us in! Please!"

Guys were such pigs. Either they wanted to see us in the tub, or wanted to be with us in it. Alice rolled her eyes and locked the deadbolt. She winked at us, and said loudly. "Rachel, can you go fill up the bath? Whilla and I will go get our _little_ suits on."

The guys behind the door all yelled. The girls and I started laughing as we ran through the suite putting on suits and getting the tub ready. Alice went to the _amazing_ fully stocked honor bar and made us colorful mock tails with soda and fruit pieces. Sad to say, I imagine she was saving the alcohol for the club tonight. While she was doing that and when Rachel was putting bubbles in the tub, I noticed there was another door leading out of the suite, and after telling them my plan, went out it.

It opened into a back hall. I followed it, and when I walked slowly around a corner, I saw the guys all piled at our door, looking panicked and disappointed. "Please," Edward moaned. "Let us in, girls!" I laughed, giving away my cover. They all looked at me, and smiled. I looked down, and realized I was only wearing a bikini. Running frequently had given me somewhat of a "hot body", but I would never admit that. Though it didn't matter much to me, I had always been a bit big…um…on top. The suit I was wearing excentuated that fact. Emmett let out a low whistle, to my disgust. "Whoa," breathed Edward.

"Perverts!" I screamed, and started running back the hall. I heard them following behind, but I was faster. Before I disappeared through the door to the suite, one of them called, "Nice butt!" I couldn't distinguish who it was, but they _were _going to pay. I locked the door, and the guys pounded against it furiously.

I heard splashing coming from the bathroom, and I called loudly, mostly for the guys' benefits, "Girls, I hope you kept the water warm!" More yells from behind the door. I skipped to the bathroom, made my way into the squished tub, and told them what had happened. I changed the story a little, telling them that Edward had done everything, so they wouldn't get mad when I told them their boyfriend had whistled at me.

It was a tight squeeze in the tub and with all the bubbles and bikinis, the guys probably would've fainted if they saw us. Their ever-present knocking was kind of annoying, and the girls agreed with me. I got out of the tub, still sopping wet, and went to the door. I opened it, and walked away. I wondered if, by their own stupidity, they didn't even check to see if it was unlocked.

They didn't. For another half hour or so, we sat in the tub and gossiped. The jets were really cool, and the water was at the perfect temperature. When we were all getting wrinkly, we decided to get out. After we dried off with fluffy hotel towels and slipped on the complementary _animal print bathrobes_, we heard the guys cry out yet again.

"Please, baby, please let us in!" That was probably Jasper. "Try the door, stupid," called Rachel. I heard the door click as it opened, and three surprised, "oh"s. The guys came barreling around the corner into the sleeping area. They looked so relieved to finally have gained access to our room. As they took in our robes, their eyes widened and their mouths slowly fell open.

My robe was the shortest, because I was the tallest, but even Alice's robe went about an inch above her knees. I didn't feel very self-conscious because, after all, these guys have seen me in much less.

"You look…exotic, girls," Emmett told us, but he only had eyes for Rachel. He smiled evilly, and then tackled her onto the bed. We all laughed as he tickled her, but I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. "Okay boys, you missed us in the tub, so the show's over. Buh-bye!" snapped Alice. She must have really wanted us to get ready.

Emmett and Rachel stopped what they were doing and looked heartbroken. "Goodbye," she whispered. Edward groaned. "Guys, you'll be two floors from the other. Not in a different country!" I laughed to agree. Edward turned to me and smiled. His vivid green eyes danced with what seemed like happiness, and I smiled like an idiot.

After Emmett gave Rachel one last kiss and departed along with the other boys, Alice turned to me. "You…go get a shower and dress back into the robe." She then looked at Rachel. "Could you go get the hair stuff from my bag?" Alice had brought with her five large black suitcases adorned with gold trim. Now, she may be small, but Alice is intimidating. I did as I was told. When I was done with my shower and walked back into the room, I gasped.

The hotel desk looked like something out of a salon. The back part was lined with many colorful different sized bottles, pots, and sprays. There were clips, curling barrels, bands, and hair accessories on the left. On the right there was a hair dryer, flat iron, and a thin curler.

"Whoa," was all I could say. Rachel and Alice were seated on the bed as Rachel painted her toenails a bright red. When they noticed my presence, Alice gave a sort of shriek and leapt off of the bed. "Whilla," she said loudly. "Hurry and sit down! I can only work on your hair when it's wet." I knew better than to argue, so I sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

Alice began to rub a smooth cream-colored substance through my hair from an orange pot. Once she was done doing that, she pin curled sections of my hair and sprayed them with a green liquid from one of the bottles. "Alright, girl, we'll leave those in for an hour. I'll start to work on Rachel's hair, and in the meantime, go paint your nails with the black polish." Sure enough, on the bed beside the "nail" bag, there was a small, expensive looking bottle of polish. "Alice?" I asked as she was playing with Rachel's hair. "Hmm?" she mumbled. "Did you ever think that I could pick out my own clothes and do my own hair and make-up?"

She turned to me, put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Someday you'll thank me, little one." Alice was actually two years younger than me and almost a foot shorter than me, but I had to admit that she had much more knowledge in the beauty field.

I painted my nails carefully as Alice straightened Rachel's usually curly hair. It was interesting to see how she looked without her curls, and she looked really good. In an attempt to make Alice proud, once I was done painting my nails, I dug through the bag and found little silver rhinestones I could put on my nails. After putting three on each nail vertically, I showed them to her, and she smiled. "Good girl, Whilla," she said as she patted my head.

Alice began to curl her own hair into tight little ringlets, and the effect was stunning. While Rachel was finishing up the places Alice couldn't reach, I ordered room service for dinner. I ordered pizza, French fries, and hot fudge sundaes. We may be girls, but we love to eat!

It was about 6:15 when we got the food, and after eating, Alice declared it was "moisturizing time!" She gave both Rachel and I bottles of peach-scented lotion, and bronzer. The lotion smelled _really good_ and after a long moment of inhaling deeply, I heard giggles. Apparently, Rachel and Alice thought it was funny. Once we applied the lotion and bronzer, Alice brought out her biggest piece of luggage and unzipped it. There were outfits for each of us.

Alice pulled out two shirts and a pair of shorts, all red, and handed them to Rachel. I saw that the other two outfits were all the same color as well, which was a neat idea. Alice had mint green sundress of sorts, and a dark teal scarf.

My outfit consisted of a sky blue tunic that was low-cut and sleeveless. The sparkly navy leggings for under it fell halfway between my hips and my knees. I had to admit I was kind of nervous about wearing them out in public. Alice was looking at me with a hopeful expression, and I said, "Though they are a little…um…revealing, they're pretty cute."

"Well, then go put it on!" She gave me a little shove towards the bathroom. As I pulled the tunic and the leggings on, I noticed they were even shorter on my body. You could clearly see my bra behind the shirt, but maybe that was Alice's idea.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw that the other girls were already dressed. Alice came over to me and started pulling the curlers out of my hair. When she was done, she pointed at the chair and said, "It's time for your make-up!" I hadn't even noticed that she replaced the hair products with make-up. It went rather quickly, and when Alice was done working, I walked over to the mirror.

I couldn't believe what I saw. The girl in the mirror sure didn't look like Whilla, but I guessed it had to be. The curls in my hair were in perfect pieces, and her make-up was flawless. Her skin seemed to be glowing, and her blue eyes popped against the fabric of the smooth tunic.

"Thanks, Alice," I said, and she chuckled. "I knew you'd thank me." I pulled on some towering stilettos of Alice's, and when everyone was ready, we went out the door. "Now, the guys are meeting us at 8 at Amp," said Rachel as we traveled down the hall. "The club is about three blocks away, so we can start out now."

Walking through Seattle with my two best friends was cool. We might've looked a little odd to the outside, heading through the twilight in skimpy club outfits, but we had fun. As we rounded the final block, I could hear music and feel the beat of the bass even before we saw the club.

There was a line heading out of the club just like in the movies, so for a moment I thought we couldn't get in. But, Alice walked right up to the bouncer and showed him her ID. She whispered something into his ear, and he let the three of us in the club doors. There were some sounds of protest, but we were too busy laughing to care.

The inside of the club was dark, obviously, but there were pulsating purple and blue lights casting reflections on all of the smooth, black surfaces of the club. There were many people crowded on the dance floor, but there were also people seated in booths around the room, sipping drinks or talking and laughing.

"What did you do?" I asked Alice. "Carlisle knows the club owner. He's given a few donations to the club for repairs and whatnot. How could they refuse entrance to his daughter?"

There were a few people in random places making out, or worse than that. _Ew._ I heard a shout come from one of the corners, and saw Emmett and the guys in a booth, waiting for us. We made our way over to them and they smiled when we got closer. "You ladies look hot," yelled Jasper. I slid in next to Edward while Rachel made her way to the bar to get-and this is just a wild guess-drinks.

There were a few empty glasses on the table, the majority of them around Emmett. When Rachel came back, drinks in hand, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Alice sat on Jasper's lap, and Edward slid his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned into him.

I decided that, for the first time in a long time, I would let go tonight. It couldn't hurt to loosen up and have a little fun, right? I grabbed the drink nearest to me, and though it was pretty big, threw it down in one gulp. I let out a satisfying "ahh".

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked. "I know you're new to clubs, but I'm a veteran and I can't even do it that well." The liquid started to burn my throat and my mouth, but I laughed.

After a few more drinks, Alice, Jasper, Rachel and Emmett went out to dance. Edward and I had the booth to ourselves. The environment wasn't prime for conversation, so we just sat close to one another, taking sips from our drinks occasionally.

I was beginning to feel the effects of the drinks when a familiar blond walked up to where we were sitting. Carla, in a tight black dress, sat down in the booth across from us. I wondered why she was here, and wondered if she followed us. That would be creepy…

"Well, Eddie," Carla called over the music. "Looks like it's the moment of truth. Which one of us will it be?" He was staring downward, but looked up at her when she said this. "What?" She smiled. "Choose one of us. Either you like _Whilla_," she sneered my name, "Or you like me. Pick." It really was the moment of truth. The big question: me or her. Fearing I wouldn't be able to handle it if he picked her, I stumbled, almost drunkenly, out of the booth and started walking away.

I was deliberating whether to start dancing with a stranger when a strong hand grabbed my arm. I spun around to see Edward looking at me sadly. I couldn't contain myself. "I don't care about you, Edward! Go be with your precious Carla!" I just knew that he picked her. I ran into the crowded dance floor, hoping to lose him. Just when I thought I was in the clear, he grabbed me and spun me around. I was facing him now.

"Just so you know," he shouted over the crowd. "I picked you!" I processed his words, and a smile spread across my face. Almost without thinking, I pulled his head down so I could kiss him.

It was nothing like my dream. As Edward got over the initial shock, he put more ferocity into the kiss. My hands tangled in his hair as his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled us close together, so close that I could feel every inch of him against me.

Our lips parted for a moment so we could take a much needed breath. It came in a gasp, but I eagerly pushed my lips against his again. He quickly pulled us into a booth, and we continued the kiss horizontally. His warm, wet tongue traced my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, inviting him in.

Our tongues danced madly in the other's mouth for a while, and all during it Edward's hands were lazily traveling up and down my leg. I moaned in his mouth because it felt so good. I wrapped my arm around his leg and began to squeeze gently.

He moaned this time, and it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. Due to the drinking, I was about to suggest going back to the hotel, _wink_, but then a song came on. A very special song…

_She said he so sweet, I wanna lick the wrapper_

_And she, she licked me like a lollipop…like a lollipop_

I had first heard this song in my car driving somewhere unimportant. It wasn't the rap version, but a rock band did the cover. I was obsessed with it, and played it every chance I got. Here it was, playing in a club, while I was on Edward. I _had_ to dance.

I got up, even without asking him, and pulled him on to the dance floor. I'd never tried to dance in this specific way, but I'd seen it enough to know how to do it. I turned so my back was against Edward's, and I slowly began to grind against him. His arms circled my stomach and pressed me even closer to him. I couldn't complain.

_Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know I like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps  
Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know I like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps_

_Cute lil' mama had a swag like mine  
She even wear her hair  
Down her back like mine  
I make her feel right  
When its wrong like lyin'  
Man she ain't never  
Had a love like mine  
But man i ain't never  
Seen an --- like hers  
That ----- in my mouth  
Had me loss for words  
Told her to back it up  
Like berp berp  
And i made that xxx jump  
Like jerp jerp  
And that's when she  
She licked me  
Like a lollipop  
Like a lollipop _

_Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps  
Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps_

_Won't you get on your knees  
Won't you get on your knees _

I'd never had so much pure _fun_ while dancing. I think it was some time around two in the morning when we finally got back to the hotel. The high of the drinks had worn off a bit, and with a clearer head, I saw that it wouldn't be wise to go into the same room with Edward for the night. With a final long goodnight kiss, he went into his room, and I went in mine. Alice joined me, but there was no Rachel.

Before I could even ask, Alice said, "With Emmett," then collapsed on the bed. I followed suit, and drifted off into a very deep sleep.

**(A/N: I know…intense! I didn't even know I was capable of that! Sorry if it was a little too crude for anyone. I am officially changing this story to M because right now I am freakishly paranoid!)**


	12. Your First Hangover

**That last chapter was a little out of my comfort zone, so it might've been terrible…please give me some feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, or anything cool or important. **_**Sigh.**_

Sunday – 5/17

The next morning I woke with a splitting headache. It didn't help that Rachel had slammed the door when she _finally_ returned to the room. I groaned, and she threw me an apologetic look. The noise must've woken Alice up too, because her muffled voice came from under the covers.

"Rach, I know you frequently hook up with my brother, but do you have to make that fact so obvious?" Both of them laughed, and it sounded much too loud. I groaned again, and Alice made a disgusted sound. "Geez, Whilla, I love you but it's not our fault this is your first hangover!" Rachel was a little more helpful. "I'll go make some tea. It helps like you wouldn't believe."

When Rachel left the room, Alice emerged from under the cover with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Emmett and Rachel will be engaged within the year," she said softly. "I call it now." I smiled too. "They really are perfect for one another, aren't they?" Just then, Rachel reappeared. "It should be done in a few minutes. So girls," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "How were your nights?"

Now that I thought about it, I remembered that I didn't see the other girls for the rest of the night after they left the booth. I kind of wanted to tell the girls about my night, but it was kind of fuzzy. Plus, I wasn't normally as "wild" as I was last night. Thankfully, Alice spoke first.

"Well, Jasper and I got bored after not too long, so we left." How could she have been bored? I knew _I_ was well entertained… "We found an all-night diner a few blocks away, and shared a shake and fries. It may sound silly, but it was actually pretty romantic," she gushed.

Rachel smiled. "That sounds sweet…I guess you guys know what I did last night, but what about you, Whilla?" With both girls' eyes on me, I felt pretty nervous. I owed it to my two best friends to tell them what happened, though.

"Um," I started. "I kind of tongue-wrestled with Edward. We also…sort of…danced. But not like _waltzing_ or anything…we-" I was cut off by a shrill scream from Alice. She then proceeded to tackle me.

"Oh my gosh that's such cool news! You two would be such a cute couple. I totally knew you would get together-" this time, Alice was cut off by Rachel.

"Sweetie," she urged. "Breathe. And Whilla, that is good news. I'm happy for you."

The phone rang, which released me from Alice's death hold. She talked to the person on the other line quickly before hanging up. Her conversation didn't really hint at what they were talking about, so I waited for Alice to explain.

"Jasper wants is to meet the boys for swimming in a few minutes. Want to go?" she asked. Rachel and I said "sure" at the same time. We got dressed into our suits and pulled on the cover-ups Alice had smartly thought to pack. The tea forgotten, we were out the door.

Once in the lobby, we followed the directions to the pool. I opened the glass door and was hit with a blast of warm, humid air. The pool room was nicely decorated, and the pool itself was pretty big. No other guests were swimming, which surprised me until I remembered it was probably still pretty early in the morning.

The guys were sitting on a group of chaise lounges near the hot tub. They all smiled when they saw us, and each guy came over to meet his girl. Alice and Jasper simply hugged, Rachel gave Emmett a chaste kiss, but mine and Edward's greeting was the most…physical, so to speak.

He pulled me into his arms and dipped me down. I giggled and pulled his head in for a kiss. It was hard to believe that just last night I had never been kissed. Before the kiss became _too_ passionate, our friends broke us apart with their whistles and catcalls.

"Whoo," yelled Emmett. "I like the Edward/Whilla action!" The others laughed, but Edward and I just rolled our eyes. After that, Alice insisted that we all join hands before jumping in. With one hand in Edward's and the other in Rachel's, I plummeted into the warm water. I couldn't even remember the last time I had gone swimming.

I was doing another thing I hadn't done in a while: spent time with Edward…with a clear head. I now wondered as the others splashed and laughed around us why he was being so uncertain in his feelings for me. We had gone from not speaking to making out in the matter of a day or two. I cursed myself for letting it happen, but every time I was in close contact with him, I was…well, dazzled. I had to take advantage of the moment now, as I wasn't really affected.

"Edward?" I asked. He turned to me. "Can I talk to you?" He smiled, but his eyes were troubled. "Sure," he responded. We got out of the pool and headed over to the hot tub. It was far away enough from the others to not hear what we were saying. I wasn't quite sure how to begin, so I mostly rambled.

"I know this probably sounds weird and don't get my wrong I loved spending time with you but you've dated Carla and not me and now I was wondering if you could maybe explain that?" He looked at me like I was crazy, but laughed. "What?"

I sighed. "Please don't ask me to explain that again because I'm not even sure what I said."

He sighed too, and stopped laughing. "I think I know what you're trying to say, and I guess I should explain. You want to know why we went from ignoring each other to almost being a couple so quickly." I nodded. "I think I can explain," he said.

"Whilla, I've always liked you. From the first time you came to Forks, to now. You're funny, helpful, kind, and very beautiful. I didn't know if you liked me, too, and I was too afraid of rejection to ask you. I guess when I met Carla, I would act like I was interested in her, to make you jealous. I wasn't about to ask Alice's help to _woo_ you" I smiled. "But I thought it might work. I want you to know that Carla meant nothing to me. I've always wanted to be with you. You're really special, and I really like you."

Words couldn't describe how I felt. If they could, they'd be _ecstatic _and _elated_. Since I couldn't talk and was pretty sure I would be crying soon, I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him.

It wasn't like any of the other kisses we'd shared. This one, instead of the fire I'd felt before, was more like a warm glow. It filled me up and gave me an incredible feeling. I moved closer to him as his lips moved with mine, and he wrapped his arms around me. Yet again, our kissing was interrupted by our _lovely_ friends.

"Have you two heard the term 'PDA'?" groaned Jasper. I opened my eyes which I had closed when we first began kissing and glared at him. He was standing, arms crossed, beside Alice. Emmett and Rachel were standing behind them.

"Have you ever heard the word 'privacy', Jazz?" **(A/N: I think I called him 'Jas' before, but I'm switching to 'Jazz'.)** Edward countered. We laughed then, and grudgingly got out of the hot tub. My previous assumptions were correct, and I learned from Rachel that it was early in the morning: only 8:30. She wanted to get breakfast at the hotel and then head back to Forks.

We all had to work in the morning, so we decided to not stay for another night of partying (much to Emmett's dismay). Alice was currently unemployed, but was drawing up plans to open a much-needed boutique in Port Angeles.

Emmett worked at a car repair shop near Rachel and Jasper's apartment, and Jasper worked as a history teacher in Joyce, Washington, a town between Forks and Port Angeles. I held hands with Edward all the way back to my room, and before he left to go to his own room, he kissed my hand. "See you soon," I said. "I'll be looking forward to it." He smiled and started down the hall.

I was tempted to run after him, but I knew I would be seeing him soon enough. Still, I couldn't help being eager. I hadn't been lucky in the romantic field so far in life. I hadn't even been kissed before yesterday. I had to admit, that was kind of pathetic, but I never really wanted a boyfriend before I had met Edward. I was somewhat of a workaholic.

Alice was obviously going to put me in stylish clothes and do my hair-even if it only was breakfast. Just as I stepped in the door, she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the desk we had previously used as a make-up and hair station. She began to blow dry my hair, and Rachel assisted her by brushing my hair as it dried. Sure, I would love to look great for Edward, but was this really necessary? I tried to plead my argument again.

"Alice, Rach…thanks for doing this, but I managed alright on my own with the make-up and hair stuff." Alice glared at me through the hair she was currently drying.

"Whilla," she shouted over the din of the hair dryer. "I've said it once before, and this will be the last time. Now, I don't mean to sound rude, but I've seen you do your own make-up. You're not the greatest." Surprisingly, I wasn't offended. I guess it didn't matter to me that much. Alice spoke again.

"Just leave the beauty to us, and I can promise you you'll look stunning. If you stop complaining, you can pick out your own outfit." I could do compromises. Then I realized that it was a lose-lose situation because all the clothes I had to choose from Alice had brought.

Alice showed good restraint in make-up, as she only put mascara and eyeliner on me. Once she was finished, I got into one of the suitcases Alice had brought and chose the most conservative pieces I could find. I put on a teal beater and a white mini jacket. For bottoms I chose a pair of pretty beige capris, and finished the look off with white strappy sandals. Alice gave me a once-over, and though she wrinkled her nose a little, said "Not bad." Once the other two girls were dressed, we headed downstairs.

I really loved eating breakfast at hotels. I always ate too much, but the food is so good. When we got to the eating area, a hilarious scene was unfolding. Emmett and Jasper had panicked looks on their faces while Edward was laughing from his-soon to be our-table.

The closer we got, I saw that Emmett had put too much batter in the waffle iron and it was now dripping over the sides making a mess. Jasper had too, but Emmett definitely had more. An employee from the hotel was making her way over to them with a scowl on her face. The girls and I acted like we didn't know them and just sat down by Edward. He took my hand under the table and gently squeezed it. I smiled back.

Once Emmet and Jasper had a good scolding, they joined us at the table. We all laughed at them, and they made an escape by going to get their food. The rest of the table followed suit, and after about 45 minutes of talking and eating, it was time to head home. We returned to the rooms to finish packing, and loaded up the cars when we were done.

We were going to have the same seating arrangements in the cars we had coming up, so I was forced to say goodbye to Edward. As my other friends said goodbye to their significant others, Edward and I talked.

"I'm having dinner with Carlisle and Esme tonight, so I'll see you on Monday," he said. It was silly to be sad, but it physically hurt to say goodbye to him.

"I'll miss you," I whispered. He chuckled. "As I'll miss you." We stared into one another's eyes before we were brought to our senses by Rachel.

"C'mon guys," she said. "We're going now." I noticed that everyone else was already in the cars.

"Bye," I said. He didn't respond, but he tilted my head up to meet his in a quick but sweet kiss. With one final hug, he was into Jasper's car. I got in, reluctantly, to Rachel's. Once we were on the main highway, we started a sort of 20 Questions game, and asked questions about each other we didn't already know.

I learned a lot of things, and we were laughing when it came to the more ridiculous questions. I was having fun, and it was a nice way to end a very…interesting weekend. When it was my turn to ask a question, I thought of a good one. Little did I know the answer would be so important.

They knew that I lived by myself (sigh) and I knew that Rachel shared her apartment with Jasper. When I asked who Alice's roommates were, she laughed. "Do you remember the three halls at the top of the stairs at my house?" I nodded. "Well, Edward's room is in the hall to the left, and Emmett's is through the hall to the right."

_Edward's room…_ I had been in Edward's house. "Alice, I can assure you you'll be seeing at lot more of me around your house." The girls laughed, but I was dead serious.

**Just to clear some things up, here are the ages of the characters:**

**-Edward: 26**

**-Whilla: 26**

**-Jasper: 25**

**-Alice: 24**

**-Emmett: 28**

**-Rachel: 26**

**-Jacob: 25**


	13. Totally Ruined The Mood

**I suck at updating :(. It's almost been a month, and if anyone is reading this note, thank you for sticking with me! I think I'll be able to put out one chapter a week. Each chapter will be about 3,000 words or I will at least aim for that much or more. I do apologize for the wait…I really hate authors who don't update frequently (hypocrite alert! Ha ha…) P.S. I'm writing a one shot entitled 'Senior Pictures', so watch out for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Star Trek', 'Wolverine', 'Alien Pops' or 'Twilight'. I have a cat, though…**

Tuesday – 5/19

Tonight, I would be going on my first official date with Edward. I was really looking forward to it, but I had to keep it a secret from Rachel. That reason being was that she would most likely tell Alice, and then Alice would kill me for not telling her, resurrect me, and then do my make-up and hair for the date. I wanted to do it myself this time to prove to her I didn't need to be tortured by eye make-up every other day.

He wouldn't tell me exactly where we were going, but I guessed it was probably out to dinner somewhere. Wherever it would be, I knew we would have a good time. Heck, we even had fun together at work. We sometimes, if there were no patients to take care of or any emergencies, played little games in the halls.

It might sound silly, but my favorite was that if we would see the other in the hall, we would walk toward them, but ignore them. Then we would gently push the other and run away. Once time, after I had done this to him a few times and he caught on, before I could push him he grabbed me a locked me in him grip.

Then he started to tickle me. I hadn't told anyone this, but I quite possibly could be the most ticklish person in the world. I laughed and trying to catch my breath, but within a few seconds I screamed, trying to get him to let go. Everyone in the hall stared at us, and he finally released me. We both straightened up, and started walking away in opposite directions. Before I could go too far, and most likely after he checked that no one was looking, I felt a quick slap on my…um…backside.

I'd never been involved in any romantic relationship, but I had guessed, with help from the romantic movies I'd watched, that the previous action was a sign of endearment. I turned, blushing, back to him, only to discover he was already halfway down the hall. It felt nice to be touchy-feely with him, and though it was my first time doing so, I vowed to do more of it.

It was near the end of the day, so I walked back to my office to get my things ready to leave. When I was ready, and said good-bye to Edward and Rachel, I drove home eagerly to get ready for my date. I realized that it would be my first official date. My mother must have dropped me on my head as a baby and completely knocked out the romantic part of my brain.

At home, I ransacked my bathroom trying to find beauty products. Alice wasn't going to give me an intense and somewhat scary make-over, but a little lipstick and such couldn't hurt, right? I got out my flat iron, some eye shadow and liner, mascara, and perfume. After straightening my hair quickly but thoroughly, I went into my room to find an outfit to wear.

I'd never worn the blue wrap dress I'd bought in Seattle, so I thought that tonight would be the perfect time to wear it. Once I had gotten dressed, I noticed the clock only said 6 o'clock. Edward was picking me up at seven. Knowing I had time to kill, I wondered through my flat looking for something to occupy me. I set out the shoes I would be wearing and the make-up I would be using, which took a little time. I then sat down with a romance novel (having gotten over my aversion to them) and began to read.

After a several chapters I put the book down and returned to the bathroom where the make-up was. Yes, I had avoided telling her about my date, but I really wanted Alice now. I tried to remember anything she had done to me with make-up, but it usually went by with a blur. I had basic skills, but Alice was a genius when it came to beauty products.

With a deep breath, I decided to begin on my own. The finished product looked nice, but it wasn't stunning. I began to panic. What if Edward thought I didn't look nice? What if he thought I was the average little nobody I really was? Then the doorbell rang. My panicked feeling vanished when I imagined Forks' own Adonis standing outside. For me.

I rapidly pull my shoes on and ran to the door. As the door swung open, I smiled. Edward had on a well-fitting black fleece jacket with a grey tee shirt underneath. He paired that with stone washed jeans. His hair was in its customarily disheveled state. Bottom line: he looked _amazing_. But he also looked casual. I guess it was stupid of me not to ask how to dress, but I figured we'd be going to dinner at a fancy restaurant or something.

"Whoops," I said, looking down at my dressy outfit. Edward seemed to realize what happened as I didn't he laughed a little, then apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think of what you would be wearing. Our date tonight will be a little more casual than high heels and a nice dress. But still, you look great, Whilla." I smiled. "Thanks. I'll go change. Do you want to wait inside?" It was actually pretty warm outside, but I didn't want to be inhospitable.

He nodded and came inside. In a hurry to see him again and get our date started, I ran back to my room, pulled on my favorite dark wash jeans and black lacy tank top underneath a ¾ length dark blue top. I pull my hair out of the twist I put it in and shook it out. It looked a little like I had just gotten out of bed, but there really wasn't anything I could do.

It almost seemed like a relief that her was still in my living room when I returned. Edward was so perfect; it felt like he might disappear sometimes. After he appraised my outfit, head to toe, he said, "Nice". I smiled in thanks, and started to the door.

He went ahead of me and opened the door for me. He did the same when we reached his shiny, silver Volvo. We held an easy but in depth conversation that consisted of our families and our childhoods. It was good to know more about him; I felt closer to him somehow.

I knew he was adopted, but didn't know any details. He told me that when he was 8 both of his parents perished in a fire that occurred while he was at a friend's house. I could tell it wasn't and easy subject for him to talk about, but I was glad he felt comfortable enough to share it with me.

He was then put in the foster system, but less than a year after that Carlisle and Esme adopted him. They had already adopted Emmett, and Alice joined the family a few years later.

I never liked talking about my father's death, especially since I had never really gotten close enough to a person to want to share it with them. That was, of course, before I met that Cullens and the Hales. I could also now relate to Edward about losing a parent. When it was "my turn" to tell about family, I was ready to confide in him.

He was a very good listener as I explained the story of my dad's cancer. My mother had told me that several months after I was born they found out he had lung cancer. Over the course of 5 years, it became harder and harder for him to breathe. After a hard fought battle, he died when I was six years old. It was sad because I only remember little things about him.

Because it felt so right to get it off my chest, I began to talk about how my mother took his death. There was always a sort of vacancy in her eyes, and she was very stiff as I was growing up. My father's death took such a toll on her life that I felt she could never love me properly. Yes, I knew she cared about me, but she was always _so sad_.

I didn't start to cry, but as Edward took in my expression when I was finished, he took my hand in his. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand which comforted me.

"Thank you for sharing that, Whilla. I know better than anyone how hard it is to talk about death, even if you don't clearly remember the person." He spoke with true emotion, and his emerald eyes were scorching.

It took me a while to respond, the result of his dazzling me. "It was easy to talk to you. And thank you for telling me your story." He nodded, and turned off on an unfamiliar route. We had been on the highway for a while, but I only noticed the passage of time by looking at the clock on the instrument panel. Time seemed to fly being in the presence of Edward.

"I swear this is the last time I'll try, but where _are_ we going?" I asked. He laughed, and it was hard to believe we were on such a heavy topic as death a few seconds before.

"Patience, darling," he said casually, but the term of endearment still made my heart stutter. "You will find out in just a few minutes." Alright, I could live with that. My eyes began to search the road outside the car for any signs of where we might be going. I could find none.

Then, just as I thought he was lying about the time frame being "a few minutes", we pulled into view of a drive-in theater. The warm, informal clothes made sense now, and I was very excited for our movie date. Edward bought the tickets, and he wheeled us into a spot near the big screen. There were 20 or so other cars there, but it felt like it was only Edward and me.

The movies we were seeing were _Star Trek_ and _X-men Origins: Wolverine_. Not two movies I would've typically thought of as date movies, but I probably wouldn't be watching the movies too much. **(I have to throw a quick note in here. I went on a date to 'Star Trek', so I had to use it!)**

Edward and I got out of the car, and he popped the trunked.** (Another quick note: I don't know what a Volvo's trunk is really like, so I'm improvising)** He had parked with the Volvo's backside to the screen, so we would probably be sitting in there. I had to admit, for a Volvo it had a pretty large trunk. Edward had put down pillows and blankets for us to use. He told me he was going to get food and would be back as quickly as he could.

Feeling confident, I caught his hand before he left, and pulled him back to me. I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. It was meant to be quick and chaste, but it started to develop into something more than that. I was tempted to fall back onto the comfortable-looking set-up in his trunk and continue the kiss, but Edward broke us apart.

"As much as I would _love_ to continue kissing you, a man needs his food," he whispered into my ear. I laughed and pushed him into the direction of the concession building. I sat back in the trunk and watched as he walked away. I was truly lucky to be on a date with a good-looking guy who cared about me and had a great personality.

Minutes later, I was brought out of my dream-like haze by Edward juggling hot dogs, French fries, sodas, and…

"Alien Pops?!" I screamed. Alien Pops were delicious lollipops in three amazing flavors that had glow sticks inside of them. I hadn't had one in at least 10 years. I realized then that I felt really old looking at childhood nostalgia.

"You like them?" Edward asked incredulously as he set down the food.

"They're only the best candy in the GALAXY!"

We both laughed at my little pun as I tore into the green one. I closed my eyes and ran my tongue over the sweet. I also let out a little moan, which was somewhat embarrassing. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me with a smile on his face. I blushed, but continued to enjoy my treat.

"Thank you, Edward, for the food," I said between bites. He pecked me on the cheek, as the lollipop was currently occupying my mouth. I took it that was his version of "you're welcome". We ate the food as the first movie started, talking and laughing quietly between bites.

As 'Star Trek' was nearing its end, I realized I was starting to get cold. I pulled up one of the blankets over Edward and me, and snuggled into it. I caught Edward staring at me.

"That blanket is a lucky guy," he said. I laughed, and scooted closer to him. He put his arm around me and moved closer to me. He adjusted the pillows behind us so instead of sitting up we were lying down, but could still see the screen. I laid my head on his chest and sighed, taking in the perfection of the moment.

In between movies there was a break in which a lot of people got up to get food or use the restroom. Edward and I stayed put. We were quiet as he trailed lightly up and down my arms with his right hand. My right hand was entwined with his, and was laying on his stomach by my face.

The next movie was filled with a lot of action, but I couldn't pay attention. I couldn't stand just lying next to Edward, I needed more, as selfish as it sounded. So, I slowly slide up on him so my head was resting on his shoulder. He turned to gaze at me for a few moments before bringing his lips to mine.

It started out slow, as our previous kiss had been, but I felt a sense of urgency come over me and I pulled my leg over his body so I was on top of him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned as mine slipped into his.

At that moment, I didn't care who might be watching, or who heard us. It was only him and me. Edward and Whilla. That was it.

Edward began to massage my side, and I pressed myself even closer to him. He abruptly flipped us so he was on top, never breaking the kiss. I tangled my hands in his hair and his hands rested below my hips. This was a new, rough side of Edward I had only seen when we were drunk.

Now, totally sober, it was a thousand times better. Just at that moment, at the total high of our kiss, someone walked by and loudly said, "Ew." I didn't care who they were, but they completely ruined the mood. I groaned in frustration and pushed Edward off of me.

"Ugh, I'm sorry," I grumbled. "But he just totally ruined the mood." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. Edward laughed.

"It's alright, Whilla. And just let me say that you are absolutely adorable when you're angry." He kissed the tip of my nose and laughed a little more. I smiled.

We got back into our previous position with my head resting on his shoulder, our hands laced together. As I was getting tires, I remembered something from earlier today.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Um, today in the car, I kind of really like it when you called me darling." I buried my face in his shoulder, a little embarrassed waiting for his reaction.

"I'm glad you liked that, sweetie," he said pleasantly. "Because I liked saying it, honey."

I kissed his cheek quickly and smiled broadly. "Good, babe, because I expect you to do that a lot, now." He didn't laugh like I expected him to, but in the glow of the movie screen I saw his face take on a serious look.

"Whilla," he began. "I know this will sound really formal and maybe stupid since we're not in middle school or anything, but…"

"Just spit it out, Edward," I urged.

He cleared his throat. "Whilla, will you be my girlfriend?"

Wow. I hadn't seen that one coming. But still, why would he have to ask? The answer obviously was…

"Yes, I will," I answered positively.

I heard him sigh in relief, and we then shared our first kiss as a couple.

**Whoop! It's official. Please review :) **


	14. The Heavenly Closet

**A/N: I was really disappointed at how long it took me to get that last chapter out! But, I feel so much more creative now that that chapter is "out of the way". I was suffering from a severe case of writer's block, but I am now cured. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the characters Whilla and Rachel.**

Thursday – 5/28

It had been just over a week since Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. One amazing, lovely week. We've gone to out to dinner a few times, and I had him over for dinner once. He even took off work yesterday to spend it with me in Seattle. We had lunch and went to a movie, holding hands almost the entire day!

Tonight I would be joining Rachel and Jasper at Edward's house along with Alice and Emmett for dinner. Edward left work with Emmett and Jasper, and Alice had picked Rachel and me up and brought me to her house. She wanted to "doll me up" for dinner tonight. I had learned my lesson by now that complaining is unreasonable and useless. As Rachel got the beauty items ready in the large pink bathroom, Alice gave me the grand tour.

I had seen her living room already, so she showed me her modern-looking kitchen and downstairs bathroom. She led me out past two sliding glass doors to an outside garden. There were flowers everywhere, and a small pond with orange koi fish in one corner.

As we traveled upstairs, Alice explained that Edward, Emmett, and she each had their own hall. Alice's was in the center, and said that she had the hall with most rooms. Her tone hinted that there was a story behind it as to why. When I thought of the many ways Alice could get something she wanted, I was frightened and tried to think of something else.

Her hall had five doors, three on the left and two on the right. Her bedroom door was the first on the right, and her bathroom door was also on the right. All of the doors were decorated in the same pink and sparkly fashion. The first door on the left was even bigger than Alice's bedroom, and contained racks upon racks of clothes. It was more like a department store than a closet. The walls on the left and right were entirely covered by shelves of shoes. There were probably over 250 pairs! The next room was Alice's "accessory room", where there were purses, belt, and jewelry galore.

The last room in her hall was a guest bedroom decorated in pastel colors like light greens, yellow, and sky blue. There was a white dresser on one side of the room and two white chairs with a white table between them on the other. The room was so calming and pretty, it was hard to believe it belonged to a deranged, evil pixie of a girl. I think I was spacing out when Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway on the right.

This one was painted black and had murals of flaming monster trucks on the walls. As crazy as it sounds, it didn't take a lot of brain power to figure out whose hall this was. _Only Emmett…_ I thought. The three grey doors, one on the left and two on the right, also had flames up and down the sides. I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. Alice chuckled with me as she pointed out Emmett's bedroom on the left and his bathroom and guest bedroom on the right.

"This room's pretty cool," she said, gesturing toward the guest bedroom. "Let's go in."

It was dark in the room, as there were heavy, scarlet curtains across the window. I didn't know that Emmett was capable of it, but the room had a…a _Gothic_ theme. There were two long candle sticks at the head of the bed that were made of a dark metal. There were candles, black and cream colored, throughout the room. The bedspread was blood red, and the sheets and pillows were black silk. They were rumpled like whoever had slept there just got out of bed. Though it was a little intimidating, it was pretty beautiful.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"This is technically the 'guest bedroom', but Rachel has stayed here so many times we just call it her room."

That information grossed me out a little, but I kept that to myself. I was too excited to be thoroughly creeped out. Edward's hall was next. Alice led me back out the hall and into the final one. The walls were made of panels of wood that looked aged, but in a rustic way, not a bad one. There were three dark red doors in this hall, like Emmett's, and Alice started with the only door on the left.

"This is Edward's bedroom," she said excitedly. "The only girls that have ever been in here are Rachel and me. _Prude_." I started to laugh, but felt privileged somehow, and comforted, that he'd never had a girlfriend in his room before me.

I took the liberty of opening the door and stepped inside. Edward had a large bed on the back wall that was covered in a fluffy gold duvet. It wasn't girly, just very sophisticated. I couldn't tell what color his walls were, because the back wall was entirely made of glass. The walls to the left and right were also covered by shelves upon shelves of music. There were CDs, cassettes, and even vinyl records. In one corner there was an expensive-looking sound system.

No, I hadn't exactly daydreamed about what Edward's room looked like, but that wasn't what I imagined at all. His bathroom was in a gold scheme too, and so was the last room. That room consisted of a huge white grand piano in the center of the room and a large black leather couch against one wall. There was a stand that held sheet music beside the piano, but besides those three things the room was otherwise empty.

Edward had mentioned that he played piano, but not that he owned such a nice one! I would now defiantly ask him to play for me.

When we were finished with the tour, and after I had told Alice approximately one million times that her house was beautiful, it was time to get ready. _Sigh. _Edward was already my boyfriend, I don't think he would stop liking me if I didn't wear any make-up or my hair wasn't perfect.

It only took a half an hour, for which I was grateful. Alice simply straightened my hair and applied eye liner, mascara, and blush. Rachel painted my nails while Alice worked in a shiny purple color. After that Alice dragged me to her "Heavenly Closet", as she so affectionately called it.

After holding up many outfits against me and shaking her head, she found one that she was satisfied with. It was black skinny jeans and a tight fitting cream-colored lace tank top. She also gave me a light brown sweater that fell above my belly button to wear over it. She made a quick trip to her Accessory Room and returned with a cute pearl necklace and a few bangles. I was very proud of Alice for not going entirely overboard. I told her that and as we hugged, I heard a car pull up outside the house.

Rachel, Alice, and I all ran downstairs, eager to see our boyfriends. Rachel made it down first with amazing speed and practically tackled Emmett as he came in the door. Thankfully, they disappeared into the kitchen before it could get too nasty.

Alice only took Jasper's hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. She was being very good today. I wondered if Jasper was secretly sending her to Pixie Rehab Center or something like that.

I was pulled out of my rather strange thoughts by a pair of stunning green eyes. Even after a week I couldn't believe this angel was mine. "Hey," I whispered before pushing my lips to his. The greeting kiss must've only lasted a few seconds, but it felt so much longer.

"Hello yourself," he chuckled after the kiss was broken. The way his eyes sparkled when he laughed left me wanting another kiss. But I resisted. "You look great, by the way," he added. I smiled in thanks and took his hand.

"Ready for dinner?" Emmett asked as another car drove up the Cullen's drive. This time it was a pizza truck, to which Emmett ran to enthusiastically. We all laughed at his eagerness but went after him because we were hungry, too.

After eating the delicious pizza and breadsticks, Emmett, Rachel, Edward, and I all went to watch TV, while Alice and Jasper left to go their separate ways. Jasper, the history teacher, had an important assembly he was in charge of and needed his rest. He would drop off Alice at her parents' house because she hadn't seen them in a while.

Emmett had been scanning the channel for a while when he stopped and yelped.

"Oh my gosh, Gossip Girl?! I thought this was only playing on Mondays!"

We all stared at him for a few moments before breaking out into hysterical laughter. Emmett was a big, tough guy who worked at a mechanic's shop, worked out a few hours every day, and watched Gossip Girl? It was too much.

Needless to say, he changed the channel to some show that I barely watched because I was kissing Edward a lot of the time. In between kisses, I noticed that Emmett and Rachel were full-on making out. It was gross for me to see because she was my best friend, but I bet it was even worse for Edward as Emmett was his brother.

Edward nudged me gently and gestured upstairs. I nodded and we quietly climbed the stairs. Now, before you think I'm a sex-crazed girl, I wasn't planning on doing anything with him, I just wanted to escape the nastiness that was Emmett and Rachel's kissing.

"Do they do that _all_ the time?" I asked once we were in Edward's bedroom.

"Actually, they were kind of calm tonight."

We both laughed. I became quiet when the fact that I was in a dark room alone with Edward really hit me. Of course, I didn't want to "do the deed", but a little kissing never hurt anyone, did it? Now that we were alone, it felt like the wrong thing to do.

Edward was sitting on his bed when I sat beside him and started to kiss him. He automatically returned the kiss, and wound his arms around me. I pulled my leg over him so I was straddling him and knotted my fingers in his hair.

He slowly pulled me down onto his bed, where I opened my mouth ad invited his tongue in. He moaned in my mouth as he rolled over, pushing his body against mine.

After a few minutes, I could feel the tension growing to make this something more. So, regretfully, I pulled away from the kiss. Edward must've understood my meaning, as he pulled us up so we were lying against the headboard.

Keeping one arm around me and our hands intertwined, we talked for what felt like hours on into the night. With every moment I felt closer to him than I had before, and knew our relationship was right. I liked him, he liked me, and it seemed like things were running smoothly. Nothing could break us apart. Could it?

**A/N: Just as I was finishing the chapter I thought of an idea. Here's a preview for Chapter 15. I hope you like it!**

"_Oh no…" I gasped._

_How could he do this? I thought he really cared for me. He told me he did. I guess he's just a good liar._

**Please Review! I'll bake you cookies!**


	15. this is your last chance, sweetie

**A/N: Thank you a million times for your support! And, a special thanks to **_**goldengoatgirl87**_** for giving me my very own Edward Cullen. He loves his new home, and always speaks of you very highly! Wow…we Twilighters needs help…but in a good way :)**

**Some of the "minor changes" I've made include changing the chapter names. I thought that putting a line from the story as the titles would put just a tiny bit more fun into reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other licensed items, but I do own a pack of decorative napkins!**

Friday – 5/29

I woke up to see an unfamiliar room, but before I could panic, the events of last night came back to me. After consulting the clock, I was relieved to find that I wasn't late for work, and after kissing Edward's forehead, went to ask Alice if I could use her shower.

Upon seeing her empty bedroom, I remembered that she'd told me before she left that she might spend the nihgt at her parents. I slowly walked back to Edward's room. It was the third night we'd spent together, but we didn't "do" anything, and that was fine by me!

When I walked back in, I almost gasped. When I left to find Alice, I wasn't fully awake, so I didn't get a good look at Edward. But now, full awake, I saw that he looked so handsome, and so peaceful.

His already messy hair was even more disheveled and bent against the pillows. His full lips were partially opened, and move slightly with each breath. His body seemed to glow from the sunlight that was steadily streaming through the window. He was perfect, and I couldn't believe he was mine.

My gazing and fantasizing was broken up by the annoying buzz of a cell phone. I wanted to let Edward sleep for a few more minutes so I rushed to his beside table and snatched his phone before it could wake him. I didn't mean to pry, but I had to see who had sent the text message to ignore it. One look at the screen almost sent me into hyperventilation.

"Oh no…" I gasped, as I blindly hit the 'View Later' button.

How could he do this? I thought he really cared for me. He told me he did. I guess he's just a good liar.

I numbly returned the phone to the table, and tried to catch my breath. Maybe Carla was just texting him, and she didn't get the hint in Seattle. Yes, that was probably it.

It was silly to assume the worst when it was probably nothing at all. But, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I really didn't want to be nosy, but I flipped open the phone anyway and read the message.

Relief flooded through every inch of my body. I sighed heavily, releasing the pressure that was built up. I reread the message and even laughed. Along with the relief, I felt guilt. I felt guilt for assuming that Edward was doing something wrong. I carefully put the phone back where I had found it and went to Edward's bathroom to take a shower.

I found a clean towel and washcloth lying on the counter. _Thank you, Alice,_ I thought. I had the water going in no time, and used the hot water to unknot my back and wash away any leftover worries from this morning.

The text message that could have very well ended my relationship with Edward was so silly that I felt so idiotic for even worrying. Yes, it had come from Carla, but the message obviously stated that Edward had lost all interest in her like I had thought.

_Edward,_ it had read, the whining screaming from the words, _why haven't you returned my calls? i haven't seen you or talked to you since that night in seattle. this is your last chance, sweetie. meet me at my house at 7 tonight. can't wait! _

She'd signed off with a "wink" face, which made me sick. But getting over the nausea, it felt so nice that Edward was true to his word when he'd said that he chose me. It was great to be able to count on someone and their promises.

Just as I shut off the water, I heard Edward's voice calling me from his room.

"I'm finishing up, I'll be out in a sec," I responded. I smiled at the thought of a sleepy Edward stumbling around the house, calling for me. I could definitely get used to waking up to him, always being there for me…

Whoops. I got a little carried away there. I scolded myself, saying that we only became a couple last week. Already thinking of moving in with him? Maybe the loads of woman hormones that come along with having a boyfriend were getting the best of me.

I began to dry myself off when I realized, with a shock of horror, that I'd left my clothes in Edward's room. Actually, I didn't have _any_ clean clothes to wear today. I knew that Alice wouldn't mind if I borrowed something from the Heavenly Closet, but it was the matter of getting there that would be hard.

I wrapped the towel around myself, covering as much as possible. I peeked my head out the door and thought I heard Edward downstairs. After taking a deep, readying breath, I bolted for Alice's hallway. I was doing well, and passed Emmett's hall quickly.

Then, just as Alice's closet door was in view, I stopped short and almost ran into the unfortunate person who was standing in front of me.

Thank goodness it wasn't Edward.

I was thankful it wasn't Emmett, either, as that would've made for awkward get-togethers with our friends when he would no doubt mention our little run-in. Rachel stood in front of me with a surprised expression on her face, eyes wide.

"Sorry," I blurted before running past her to the promised land, aka the Heavenly Closet. I closed the door loudly behind me and exhaled the breath I'd been holding since the bathroom.

Now that I had made it, the real question was what clothes I should wear. I contemplated calling Alice, but she would just probably run over her from her parents' and pick it out personally.

I grabbed the first sensible thing I saw, and after searching the room for undergarments, pulled on a bra and underwear that fit me. In one of the many full-length mirrors, I inspected the pale, lavender dress I had put on. It was definitely one of Alice's more modest pieces, and it was just my style.

To my surprise and joy, Alice actually owned a few pairs of sensible sandals. I knew Alice's shoe size from shopping with her, and none of them matched hers. Maybe she'd kept these for the sole, no pun intended, purpose that I might need them someday. Mentally thanking her again, I slipped them on and headed into the bathroom to see what I could do with my hair.

After constant pulling and flipping, I gave up and left it down. I started to walk downstairs, when I ran into Rachel again. She gave me another look, but this time it was disapproving.

"Whilla, were you up to naughty things last night? You'd better have a good excuse for running into me when you were practically in the buff."

"Oh," I laughed. "As if you weren't doing 'naught things' with Emmett last night."

Rachel had a good sense of humor, so she laughed at me instead of being insulted like someone else might. I sped past her down the stairs and began the search for my boyfriend.

I heard Emmett's loud voice and Edward's softer one from the kitchen. I walked in with a smile on my face. Emmett and Edward were bent over the breakfast nook, laughing and staring intently at Edward's phone. _Edward's phone…_

Emmett waved me over, and Edward didn't protest. I read the text for the third time and had to pretend it was my first. After I was done, I looked to Edward to see his reaction. He was still laughing and when he saw me looking at him, rolled his eyes.

"Some girls just can't take a hint," he said in between laughs. He pulled me close to him and slid his arms around my shoulders. "Want something for breakfast?" he whispered in my ear.

Even such a trivial thing as breakfast sounded seductive as Edward said it. It took me a minute to recover, but I leaned into him and tried to match his alluring tone.

"What do you have?"

I could feel Edward shiver, much to my delight. Emmett, totally unaware of what was going on, shoved a box of Reese's Puffs in my face. He smiled hugely and said, "These are my favorite!"

Edward and I laughed, and he got out a spoon and bowl for me. Just as I was pouring the milk, Rachel entered the room. Emmett's face lit up as he took her in his arms. He began to kiss her all over her face and neck, causing her to squeal. I laughed quietly, not wanting to interrupt their little moment.

Emmett and Rachel were so in love, and I was happy for them. I wondered when they would take the next step and get married. It would probably be very soon. When they were "done", they both grabbed bowls of cereal along with Edward, and we finished breakfast with coffee.

Edward was taking Rachel and me to work, and Emmett was going to work a little after we left. Emmett worked at a mechanic's garage near Black Apartments. Alice had just gotten a job interning a professional personal stylist in New York that started in September. It fit her, seeing as she all but attacked me with make-up and clothes every time I was going somewhere important.

Work went by fast, and the hardest thing I had to do was set a broken leg and remove a cist on from someone's back. Emmett and Rachel were going out to dinner by themselves, and Edward was attending an out-of-city dinner with one of the Cullens' family friends, so plans for anything fun as a group tonight was out. _Sigh_

My mom had unexpectedly called as I was getting dinner for one ready. My mother, normally a quiet woman, almost gushed as she asked how I was doing. I answered all her questions as honestly as I could, but skipped over the whole "Edward is my boyfriend" thing. She didn't need to know that just yet.

I made plans to visit her within the next couple of weeks. She told me I was welcome to bring anyone I wanted with me, her voice hinting that I really should have brought a man home by now. I would probably invite Rachel and Alice, if they wanted to go, and if I had sucked up enough courage by then, Edward too. Maybe.

Just as I hung up on my mom, I heard the pre-recorded message that Rachel had set on my phone that would play when she called me.

"_It's me, Rach, so pick up babe!"_

I laughed at my crazy best friend and picked up.

"Hello sweetie, what's up?" I asked.

I could've sworn I was going to go deaf from the scream that issued from the phone. Rachel had yelled for almost a minute when she began to babble uncontrollably. I could only pick out phrases like "can't believe it", "so romantic", and "holy heck". I heard Emmett's booming laughter in the background.

"Rachel!" I shouted. "Please calm down and tell me what you called for."

I heard her take a deep breath and let it out.

"_Whilla, I'm…I'm getting married!"_

It all made sense, now. Why she had screamed, the babbling, and why Emmett had laughed at her.

"Emmett proposed? I'm so happy for you two, Rach!"

"_Thanks Whilla, you're the first person I called but I think Em's calling Jasper to let him know."_

"Well, Rachel, when or if I am proposed to, you'll be the first person I call." I would call Alice secondly, preparing myself for her enthusiasm and her most likely wanting to plan the wedding.

"_Ha, thanks! I have to call Alice, but I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bye!"_

She had already hung up before I could tell her goodbye.

The proposal was sudden, but it was to be expected. I'd never been in a wedding before, and I hoped Rachel would at least ask me to be one of her bridesmaids.

I wondered how nervous Emmett was before asking her to marry him. I would attack Rachel with questions for details at work. He'd seemed fine in the morning. I really was happy for them…they were perfect for each other.

For the rest of the night, I thought more about wedding and how lucky Emmett and Rachel were to have found one another. I wondered if someday someone would care for me as much as he did for her. On my way to bed, I passed a candid shot of Edward and me Alice had taken a few days ago. The more I thought of it, the more I believed Edward was capable of caring for me like that.

**I'm sorry that this chapter was basically a filler with some excitement in between. Still, please tell me what you think!**


	16. All The Food

**I am super sorry about the wait! I'm about 11,000 words into my new story and will be posting it soon. This chapter is somewhat of a filler. Updates will be slower until my new story is posted, but I think you'll really like the future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Read anything licensed or copyrighted in here? It's not mine, sadly.**

Sunday – 5/31

I hadn't talked to Rachel since the announcement of her engagement Friday, but I would be seeing her tonight at dinner. Edward, my four other friends, and I would be eating at the Cullens' tonight with Carlisle and Esme.

To say I was nervous about this would be an understatement. Obviously I knew Carlisle from the hospital, but it would be different talking to him as his son's girlfriend instead of a fellow doctor. Esme, on the other hand, I had never even met. The most interaction I'd had with her was Alice lying to her about me.

The others had told me she was really nice, so I trusted them. But I still couldn't help but wonder if she would like me. If I messed up this first impression, it might mess up my relationship with Edward. I'd never been this worried. Not before an important surgery or a big test in school.

In an effort to look as good as possible, I had openly invited Alice to give me one of her earth-shattering makeovers. She'd been more than happy to provide her services, even offering to pick me up again from work to get me ready.

I knew my way through Alice's house by now, so went straight to her bathroom after she'd brought me there. I knew I was asking for torture, but I'd told Alice to take as much time as she needed. I almost had a heart attack when I heard her response.

"It won't take that long. I don't want to do a lot."

Was this really _the_ Alice Cullen that spoke those words? Alice had never really been one to practice restraint, and with the perfect opportunity and my permission to go overboard, she declined?

She mostly left my hair alone, claiming I should look as natural as possible for my presentation as Edward's girlfriend. My hair was in its naturally wavy state, but Alice had added a few products that made it shine and eliminated any frizz.

My make-up was natural, also. Alice hadn't even used eyeliner. She'd just put on a light dust of sheer powder over all my face and some mascara. She dabbed a little berry-colored lip gloss on, but only one coat. Where had my Alice gone? I was glad she hadn't gone too far, but it was kind of strange watching the serene look on Alice's face as she finished.

The effect was stunning. My skin glowed, it looked so healthy. The subtle blue tint in the mascara accentuated the blue in my eyes. This was some of Alice's best work. Plus, it looked natural. I needed pictures to show Alice in the future that she could work wonders if she didn't go crazy during "beauty time".

"Thank you, Alice."

She waved it off as if it were nothing, and started down the hallway towards the Heavenly Closet. I followed, but couldn't see Alice through the rows of clothes. I finally found her in the very back corner of the room, holding a lump of emerald green fabric.

When she straightened it out, I saw it was a dress. It was silky to the touch, and had 4 wide layers at the bottom. I slipped it on and saw that with the layer, the dress fell into perfect place on me. The color green looked great with my skin and hair. Alice had created an amazing personalized palate for me.

We paired the dress with some white peep-toe heels. A simple pearl necklace was the perfect accessory for the look. After that, Alice got dress in a long, red tunic and smooth, black leggings. After slipping on her red suede boots, off we went in her yellow Porsche.

The closer we got to Alice's parents house, the faster my heart beat. The breaths I took in and released were ragged and shallow. When we pulled into the actual driveway, I almost threw up.

Alice must've noticed the panicked look in my eyes, because she laughed.

"Oh, Whilla, don't be nervous. Carlisle already knows you and Esme will love you. Just relax."

We sat in the car for a minute or two while I tried to relax, and in the meantime, two familiar cars pulled up beside Alice's car. Emmett's Jeep is parked on her car's right, and Edward's Volvo is on the left.

My nerves instantly calm when I see him slide smoothly out of the silver car. I shoved open my door and bounded out to meet him. Before I could reach him, though, I was attacked by a mass of light brown hair.

When Rachel was finished hugging me, she thrust her left hand in front of my face. On her ring finger there was an engagement ring. It was a thick gold band with a sort of diamond formation in the middle. There were two circular diamonds on the bottom of the grouping and one on top. They were medium sized; not too big, not too small. It was just her style, and very attractive.

"It _gorgeous_," I exclaimed.

She smiled like a madwoman at me and mouthed "thanks". I think she was too excited to talk. Emmett came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned into him.

These two were truly soul mates. It was so cute seeing the look of admiration for each other in their eyes. It wasn't sad any more to watch them show affection, now that I had my own source of affection.

"Hey, Whilla," Emmett greeted.

"Hi, Em. You made a great choice on the ring, by the way. It's very Rachel-ish."

The girl in question literally jumped out of Emmett's arms and latched her hands on my shoulders. She found her voice, and very enthusiastically screeched at me.

"I know, isn't it? It's perfect!"

"Whoa, Rachel, calm down. I think I've gone deaf." Jasper was walking toward us with an arm around Alice. He hugged his sister tightly and gave Emmett and manly pound on the back and nodded. _Guys and their greetings…_

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my own waist, and I spun around to see Edward's green eyes gazing at me. Before a "hello" or even a nod, I kissed him. I hadn't seen him all weekend, and I missed him so much. The kiss lasted longer than I intended, and Edward squeezed me closer to him.

"Sweetie, do you really want Esme's first look of you to be making out with her son?" Rachel voice was teasing, but I still shoved Edward away from me. He didn't look hurt, just a little amused.

"Sorry," I said quietly. My "friends" laughed at my panic, but the reassuring squeeze that Edward gave my hand help to calm me. "C'mon, they'll be waiting," he said smoothly, and my nerves melted away.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's house was very well kept. It was made of fieldstone and had dark purple shutters on every window. There was a large porch that extended on the entire front of the house. The manicured lawn was as green as the moss-covered trees in the forest surrounding it.

Bright colors exploded in the form of flowers that adorned the porch railing. They weaved in and out of the separate rails in a trellis-like fashion. All in all, it was exquisite. I couldn't wait to see the inside.

With newfound confidence, I quickly followed Edward up the porch steps and to the large, glass front door. He didn't even have to ring the doorbell, as I saw a pretty, caramel-colored haired woman waiting for us on the other side. Esme.

When she opened the door, she pulled Edward in for a hug. Edward's facial expression became strangely childlike. How sweet, Edward was a momma's boy. Then Esme released him, and she smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, dear. I'm Esme. It's so great to meet you!" She then gave me a hug of my own. It was warm and comforting, and reminded me of my own mother. I made a quick mental note to visit her sooner than I had originally planned.

I smiled at her once the motherly hug was done, but was gently pushed out of the way shortly after. Surprised, I saw Emmett lift his mother and spin her around.

"Mommy!" he bellowed. I guess both of the Cullen men were momma's boys. We were all laughing hysterically at Emmett's show of affection, but I really thought it was endearing.

Everyone else took their turns in giving Esme hugs. She squealed over Rachel's ring and gave her an extra hug. With Emmett's arm around her, Esme led us to the dining room. The front room that the door was in was completely white. There were two grey wooden benches on either side of the room, and a huge, wide staircase that led upstairs.

Esme told us that something had come up at the hospital that needed Carlisle's attention, but he would try to join us as soon as he could.

On the long glass table that took up at least half of the dining room, there were plates upon plates of food. Right in the middle there was a huge ham adorned with pineapples and cherries. There were also slices of chicken and turkey. Glass goblets of wine and ice water accompanied every seat at the table. Side dishes included mashed potatoes, bow tie noodles in broth, green beans, glazed carrots, garden salad, corn bread, and rolls. My eyes weren't the only ones that widened at the sight at all the food.

"It…it…looks great, Mrs. Cullen," I stuttered.

"Thank you, Whilla, but please call me Esme."

I nodded, unable to speak.

"I can almost taste it," Jasper said dreamily from beside me. Alice giggled at that, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, now," Esme said. "Don't just stand there, go on and sit down!"

We didn't need to be told twice. Emmett, in his haste to get to his seat, ran into the table, causing the drink glasses to clink and wobble. All eyes, some disapproving, some amused, were on him.

"Whoops," he said quickly before piling massive amounts of food on his plate. Esme turned to Rachel and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" She gestured to the ring on Rachel's finger. She laughed after a few moments, clearly just joking.

The rest of us followed Emmett's example, just not so hastily. There were three seats on each side of the table and one on each end. Emmett had gone to the one at the end of the table, and Rachel sat on his right. I sat beside her and Edward beside me. Esme, Jasper, and Alice took the seats on the other side of the table. The other open end seat was left for Carlisle, I guessed.

By the time the rest of us had loaded up our plates, Emmett was on seconds. After about 10 minutes of light conversation, Carlisle joined us at the table.

I really shouldn't have been so nervous. Esme was so kind, and so motherly. She didn't seem so much as my boyfriend's mother, she was like my own friend. Once dinner was finished, the boys cleared the table and brought out two pies for dessert.

Coffee was poured as we all enjoyed chocolate cream pie and apple pie. Emmett ate an entire half of apple by himself. I didn't see how that was possible, as he ate so much food at dinner.

Just as it looked like things were wrapping up for the night, Carlisle and Esme dropped a bomb. But, it was a good bomb. Just very surprising.

"Emmett, Rachel, we wanted to do something to celebrate your engagement," Carlisle had started.

"But," Esme interjected, "this is for your other friends as much as it is for you." She then handed an eager but confused Rachel and envelope. She opened it swiftly with Emmett and me looking over her shoulder. Rachel was a fast reader, because she figured out what the papers meant faster than I did.

"This is so cool! Oh, oh…thank you Esme! Thanks Carlisle!" She flew across the room to give each one of them a hug. Emmett and I were still trying to figure out what the tickets and sheets of information were when Rachel blurted out what they meant for all to hear.

"Guys, we're going for three days to Cedar Point! It's called by some the number one amusement park in America!"

Sweet! This will be so much fun. I knew that the park was in Ohio some where, and it would be amazing to go on a sort of vacation with my friends. Though we were all in our twenties, we showed our enthusiasm as well as a three-year old.

Alice and Rachel were running around the room, holding hands and spinning in circles. Edward and Jasper had shocked looks on their faces but were high fiving one another about every five seconds. Emmett had pulled me in for a group hug with his parents.

"When do we leave, mom?" Alice had asked while she was whirling.

"The plane tickets are for next Thursday night. You'd stay at the resort and there are park tickets for Friday and Saturday."

Whoa. Esme had paid for plane tickets, lodging, and park entrance. I squeezed her within the group hug.

"Thank you so much," I told her.

Though we were still wrapped up tightly in Emmett's grip, she smiled through the hair that had fallen into place.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I love to see my children and their _friends_" she winked, "happy."

No doubt about it; this weekend would be awesome!

**I love writing about food even more than writing about makeovers and outfits! If you review, I'll definitely try to throw together a dinner party with the Cullens the Hales, you, and me!**


	17. There Are Children On This Plane!

**I am so, so, so SORRY for the wait! Between school, soccer, basketball, Leadership, and piano I have had zilch time to write! Chapter 18 is almost finished, though. I'll keeping pushing myself so you all will have chapters to read more than once a month!**

**Just as a precaution, an EXTREME FLUFF warning has been issued for this chapter. ;) There are some cute moments between Whilla and Edward during the plane ride. Proceed with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable licensed terms in this chapter. If I did, I'd definitely spilt the earning with you guys!**

Thursday – 6/4

I had finally finished packing this morning, with approval from Alice, of course. It was so exciting knowing that in 24 hours I'd be in one of the best amusement parks in the country. My mom took me to a few parks when I was younger, but nothing like this. This park was full of some of the fastest and highest rides I would ever go on.

What made it even better was that I'd be getting to go with Edward. I was happy that my other friends would be there, too. I just couldn't wait to spend some alone time with my incredible boyfriend.

Rachel had officially moved in with Emmett, and Jasper had let us know-apart from Alice- that he wanted Alice to move in with him. We'd all wondered how she would fit all her clothes in the apartment, but then again, Alice _would _find a way.

Our plane was leaving at 4:20. We left work after lunch so we would have enough time to get to the airport and prepare for our flight. I drove down to Seattle in my car with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Rachel and Emmett were taking his car to the airport.

After getting dinner from a fast food place on the road, we pulled into the Sea-Tac airport. I could almost taste the excitement in the air as Edward and Jasper got our bags from the trunk. It only added to the anticipation when Alice started bouncing up and down and giggling.

Once Emmett and Rachel arrived and got their bags ready, we started toward the huge sprawling building that made up the airport. Every time a plane took off, Alice squealed and pointed.

She was the one who showed the most enthusiasm, but I knew we were all excited inside. Luggage check-in went quickly, and before I knew it we were waiting at our gate to start boarding. I was looking at the tickets we'd printed off at the kiosk when I realized they were first class.

"Do you always travel first-class?" I asked Alice and Edward.

Edward shrugged, but Alice nodded. "Most of the time. This is a vacation; we should enjoy every aspect of it!" I smiled back at my lively friend. When our section was called to board, my heart started to race as I picked up my carry-on.

This was it! This was the start of my first real vacation with my best friends. I didn't even mind the stuffy air in the tarmac. As I sat in my comfortable first-class seat beside Edward, I felt jumpy and happy at the same time.

As the video explaining safety procedures rolled from the screen in front of me, I began to feel nervous as well as excited. I'd only ever been on a plane twice before, and I'd never really liked the takeoffs or landings.

I tried to hide it, but my nervousness must have showed. Edward took my hand in his and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. I usually totally melted at his touch, but there was still a sense of insecurity about the plane ride.

"Whilla, these planes are very safe," he whispered into my ear. "Plus, _I'm_ here. Doesn't that make it all better?"

That got me laughing. I smacked him lightly on his shoulder as discipline for his fake egotism. He feigned that the blow was much worse than it really was, by grunting and collapsing his head on my shoulder.

He really knew how to make me happy and get my mind off of something. Even though the plane was moving along the runway now, I was still smiling from Edward's silliness.

"Oh no, what have I done?" I asked in an exaggerated tone. After poking at his head a few times with no response, I rolled my eyes and thought about what I should do to "wake him up".

After some thoughtful thinking, I turned my face to the side and gently pressed my lips to his. Thought he was supposedly "unconscious", he responded immediately. His position shifted to sitting-up again, but he slid one arm around me. I placed one hand on the side of his face and pulled him closer.

I couldn't tell how long this lasted, but I saw that when we were rudely pulled apart by an evil pixie sitting behind us, we were already in the air. I was so wrapped up in the kiss that I hadn't noticed the takeoff. Edward was _very_ talented in distractions.

"What do you want, Alice?" I hissed through the seats. She was giving me a dirty look and shaking her head. I gave her a dirty look of my own.

"Whilla…Edward." Edward had turned around to glare at his sister, too. "There are children on this plane!"

She pointed across the aisle where two people were sitting across from us. An old woman was already napping in her seat, and the little girl-maybe five or six years old-was giggling at us. She was really cute, though she was laughing at me.

Edward waved at her, and I made a silly face behind him. This increased her giggling, and earned us a wave back before she pulled down her tray table and began coloring in a book.

"She's so cute," I told Edward quietly. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"I really like kids. I have a lot of young cousins," he said with a warm tone. My heart swelled. I couldn't help but stare at him adoringly. I wasn't sure if it was the same way for the rest of the female population, but picturing a guy with a little kid made him instantly more attractive.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he kept his arm around me. Edward smelled so _good_. For the rest of the flight we alternated between talking and just staring at one another. All the time jumps were confusing me and I was getting pretty tired, but just before I nodded off into sleep, I remembered something important that I wanted to clear up.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, I know you probably want to forget that horrible woman as much as I do, but why was Carla working at the bakery? And, I actually did know her. We went to med school together, and she was _very _mean."

He chuckled at the "horrible woman" part, but answered my question.

"She told me she was visiting her father, who owns the bakery. She was returning to L.A. where she works in a month or so."

Okay, that answered a lot of questions. Knowing that Edward and I had nothing to do with Carla, it kind of put my mind at rest to have that final sense of closure. Just as he was done explaining, the announcement came on that we would be descending. Edward and I didn't speak until the plane was at a complete stop. It was a bad silence, though; we were just enjoying each other's company.

It was about eleven when we landed, and the airport's terminals were quiet. Baggage claim passed in a haze since I was getting tired. When Jasper finalized the car rental and brought the car up to the curb, I stumbled in and leaned sleepily onto Edward's shoulder.

Jasper had said our car was called a Honda Pilot, and it had more than enough seats for the six of us. It was a smooth ride from the airport to the resort. When we got there, the rides were already shut down, and I couldn't see them clearly.

Rachel, Alice, and I were exhausted, so the guys had to practically carry us to our rooms. I only remember being laid gently down on a bed and Edward's lips on my forehead before sleep overcame me.

**Please tell me if you liked it! Reviews make me all happy and warm inside!**


	18. WHOOSH!

**A/N: I am so, so, SO very sorry for the wait. Thank you for sticking with me when my life is crazy. The next chapter is halfway done and I expect to get it out soon. I have a surprise for you in there! Also, I mentioned a one shot I was writing a while back and want to let you know I have halted all writing on that. But, when 12 Weeks is finished I'll post a new multi-chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…or Cedar Point…or really anything important at all :( **

Friday – 6/5

I woke up feeling fully rested and very comfortable. The reason I was so comfortable was, of course, because I woke in Edward's arms. I wasn't woken up by him, though. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was met with Rachel's hand excitedly waving in front of my face.

"Whilla, the park doesn't open until nine and it's only eight now but I'm so excited! I came into your room to see if either of you were up yet and I saw you starting to stir. Perfect timing!"

This came out in a whispered rush. I laughed quietly at her, and reluctantly removed myself from Edward's hold. He groaned a little and pulled me back to him.

Now Rachel laughed at me.

"I'm sorry, Rach," I said. "I'd get up, but I'm being held captive."

I really didn't mind being trapped by Edward. He could hold me hostage anytime he liked. Still, I knew I should get up and get ready for the park.

It tried to get up, this time pushing Edward's arms away more firmly. He rolled over onto his other side and sighed, but didn't wake up.

"Mission accomplished," whispered Rachel.

We laughed quietly as I went over to my suitcase to pull out today's outfit. We were staying at "Breakers Express", though it wasn't very close to the main entrance. Our room had two queen sized beds. Edward and I were sharing the room with Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rachel got their own room since this gift was mostly for them.

Alice had insisted that we wear matching t-shirts. Needless to say, the majority ruled that we would _not _be doing that. She asked that we at least wear the same color. That was doable.

It was going to be warm today, according to the weather forecast. I got out jean shorts, navy blue low top sneakers, and a dark blue graphic tee with a lighter blue chandelier on it. Rachel wore a pale blue dress that came down to her knee. Her hair was thrown into a messy yet elegant ponytail. She wore black leggings and sliver sandals, looking beautiful as always.

"Let's get Alice up," I suggested as I tiptoed over to her and Jasper's bed. When I shook Alice awake, she sprang up into a sitting position and threw her hands towards me. Luckily, through the haze of her sleepiness, her aim was off, or else I might have been whacked by her.

"Alice, calm down, sweetie," Rachel said from beside me. Once Alice was fully awake, she got dressed in a sky-blue layered top and jean shorts. Though we would be walking all day, Alice had brought her favorite pair of midnight blue wedges.

We knew that the guys would only take a few minutes to get ready, so we chatted quietly until a quarter before 9. Once they were up and dressed, we headed out of our building towards the park.

It was a little windy outside, but the fresh breeze smelled pleasant and crisp. It was the perfect weather for a sure to be perfect day.

Even though we were still a short distance from the actual park, we could still see some of the coasters. There was one in the middle that was definitely the highest. It was made of twisting yellow and red tracks. I think Jasper had called it the Dragster. I hadn't been to any thrill parks, and I was excited to ride these rides.

After a few minutes of walking, Emmett couldn't stand the excitement any longer and he ran the remaining distance to the entrance gates. Rachel giggled and ran after him. The four of us who chose to walk just rolled our eyes.

As we got closer to the gates where Emmett and Rachel were waitng for us, ominous music sounded overhead. Alice looked at little worried, and I was a tiny bit worried, too. Who puts dramatic music at an entrance to an amusement park?

Putting that aside, we quickly got our bracelets and entered the park. The first thing we saw was a massive purple and green coaster. I couldn't tell what it did from here, but it looked so high! It was aptly named 'The Raptor'.

Then, just as if we were little kids again, we all sprinted towards the ride. The line wait was surprisingly only 20 minutes or so, and it passed quickly when I was with my friends.

When we made it to the point in the line where we could watch riders being loaded, my excitement peaked. I squeezed Edward's hand that I had been holding for the past several minutes. The look in his eyes alerted me he was as excited for this day to start as I was.

There were four seats in each row. Rachel and Emmett were lucky enough to be in the front row, and Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I got in the second row. When all the passengers were buckled into the ski-lift-style seats, the ride started.

As we rose higher and higher on the incline, I could see more and more of the park. It was huge! The wind was a little rougher up here, and though I was squinting through it, I could pick out several different big rides and could see a few coasters. I really wanted to try the ride that looked like a big life preserver. I could see it tilting and spinning high into the air-_WHOOSH!_

Suddenly, our seats tipped down and we flew down the track. I couldn't even get a scream out before we reached the bottom of the huge drop. Next, we began to ascend to the first loop.

It was incredible to hang upside down…if only for a few seconds. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. The ride was moving so fast but I was still able to steal glances at Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Their faces were funny to watch on the loops.

Many twists, turns, and screams later we were pulling into the loading dock again. I looked over to my friends and boyfriend again and saw expressions that probably matched mine. I felt full of awe and excitement and just…whoa.

Once I clambered out of my seat I ran over to Rachel and Alice who were staring in disbelief at each other. "That was awesome!" Rachel gushed as I reached them. I nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Let's go ride more!" I shouted. I really couldn't contain my joy, even if I sounded like a little girl again.

"Yeah, come on," Emmett urged. Jasper had thought to pick up a map of the park and was now scouring it for a good ride to go on next.

"There's a roller coaster around the bend to the left up there," he said as he pointed ahead. We needed no other direction. We quickly set off and found the next coaster in just a few minutes. The line was even shorter than the Raptor, so we were able to board within fifteen minutes. This time we switched riding partners so I rode with Alice, Rachel rode with Jasper, and Edward rode with Emmett. Alice and I were only one seat from the back.

Alice started to bounce up and down in her seat-well, as bouncy as the safety restraint would allow her-as we started up the first incline. Right before the coaster started down the hill, Alice let out a very Alice-like line.

"Let's do this thing!" _WHOOSH!_ This ride's first hill didn't last as long as The Raptor's, but it was still exhilarating. The second hill was almost as large as the first, and very bumpy. Alice and I were doing a combination of laughing and screaming the entire time. We were still giggling as we pulled back into the loading station.

We spent the next two hours and a half racing around the park going on ride after ride. We swapped ride partners a lot, but I liked the rides best when I sat with Edward. At 11:30 we ate lunch at the fast food place that was inside the park. After waiting an adequate amount of time so we wouldn't see our lunch again after riding a coaster, we made our way to Magnum XL-200.

This was the longest line yet. About 20 minutes into waiting, Emmett starting complaining that he was bored. We were all getting restless when Rachel came up with the solution to our misery. We were going to play "Never Have I Ever."

The girls giggled and the guys rolled their eyes as we all held out 10 fingers in front of us. We formed a little circle and Alice started the game.

"I've never kissed a girl."

"Boring," declared Emmett as he, Edward, and Jasper put down a finger.

"I've never puked after drinking," Jasper stated proudly. Alice and Emmett frowned and each put down a finger.

"I've never pulled an all-nighter," I said uncertainly. Five pairs of eyes stared at me like I'd just admitted I was born a man. No offense to any transgenders…

"What are you, twelve?" Alice looked the most horrified out of the group. They had all put fingers down.

"We'll have to change that," Rachel decided. "Moving on…I've never made out in the trunk of a car."

Why did she just have to come up with that question? After throwing Edward a sheepish smile, we both put down a finger slowly. If my friends were surprised before, now they were utterly astonished.

"You two are wilder than I thought," Emmett all but yelled. I blushed profusely when several people standing in line turned to us.

"Volume, Emmett. _Volume_," I hissed. I turned to Edward and hid my face in his chest. I couldn't help but smile when I felt his arm snake around me. The air was a little nippy, and the warmth that Edward gave me felt very nice.

"I think that's enough of that game," Edward said quietly while stroking my hair.

"C'mon," Jasper protested loudly. "Well…never mind, I have a new game. Truth or Dare!"

While Rachel, Edward and I groaned, I heard Emmett speak up.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously."

"See that blonde chick up there? Go see if you can get her number _or_ her pant-"

I emerged from my position of curling into Edward just in time to see Alice's expression change from amused to murderous. So quickly that I wasn't sure I saw it, Alice balled her hand into a fist and whacked Emmett in his…manly place.

"You go girl," Rachel congratulated as she high-fived Alice. Emmett had emitted a high-pitched groan before doubling over, holding himself. Edward was laughing, but Jasper looked nervous. He was glancing between Alice and Emmett, smiling uneasily.

By the time we'd reached the ride, Emmett was still grimacing from the hit but was now breathing normally. Much to Emmett's dismay, Alice slid in beside her brother, glaring at him as they latched their safety belts.

For the first time today, I got in a row with Jasper. He was still looking a little nervous, though I couldn't tell why. Maybe he was just relieved that it wasn't his happy sack that was hurt. As we pulled out of the loading station, the normal Jasper returned, and we were soon laughing at the look on Emmett's face at the time of the attack.

Edward and Rachel kept poking us from the seats behind us as we complained in vain for them to stop. Alice and Emmett were in the seats in front of us, Emmett looking fearfully at Alice as she squeezed his shoulder and went on about "what a great brother" he was.

The drop in this ride was the biggest one yet. We all let out enormous screams as we flew down the hill. The ride whipped and whirled and flew across the track. I was out of breath by the end.

There was a camera on the track that took a picture while we went over a hill. It had caught us with hilarious expressions on our faces.

Rachel's eyes were squeezed shut and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. Edward was squinting and his teeth were clenched. Alice must have been still glaring at Emmett throughout the ride because her arms were crossed and she was pouting at him. He was oblivious, eyes wide looking straight ahead and a huge smile on his face.

I was sort of embarrassed by my photo, but knew I would look back and laugh someday. My hair had been thrashed around during the ride and was covering most of my face. You could see my mouth, though, and it looked like I was in the middle of sneeze. Jasper had one eye closed and a small smile on his face that came off more sleazy than serene.

We'd all bought copies and laughed until our sides ached. We rode a few more rides after that, but wanted to go back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. They wanted to go into town and find a nice place to eat. Alice and Rachel had "forgot" to tell me of this plan, so I had nothing to wear. I bet you can guess what happened next.

Alice had miraculously packed an outfit that was just my size. What a _coincidence,_ right? She'd packed a pair of tight, white pants and a fitted black tunic with a sweetheart neckline. The cut was too low for my liking, and the bra she'd thrown a me smashed my boobs together, but Alice had pushed me into the bathroom and demanded that I not come out unless I was in those clothes.

There was also a red metallic jacket that ended just above my belly button. Once I was dressed, Rachel began to section off my hair and straighten it. I was, surprisingly, allowed to do my own make-up. I kept it natural since I knew Edward liked it that way.

Rachel had her hair in its usual soft, wavy state. She wore an emerald green blouse and a black pencil skirt. Alice had a cute pink dress on with ¾-length sleeves. Her hairy was spiky like always, but her make-up was sultrier than she normally wore.

When we walked out of the bathroom, our boyfriends (and one fiancé) were waiting for us. Edward gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and complimented my outfit. He spoke to my chest rather than my face, but hey…boys will be boys. The guys had found an elegant Mexican restaurant about thirty minutes away. Once everyone was ready, we hopped in the car and were off.

The restaurant's high-end atmosphere was due to the dim lighting and heavy drapes across the windows. Soft music playing in the bathroom also contributed. There was a sort of buffet line where you could watch food being prepared and order your meal. The food was done quickly, and we took our seats at a bar along the back wall. There was a large window on this wall that gave us a view of the highway. It was almost relaxing to watch cars zipping by.

We ended up staying out later than we had planned to by stopping for ice cream on the way back to the park. We had a few laughs when Rachel put a dollop of whipped cream on Emmett's nose and he tried unsuccessfully to lick it off.

It had been a great day with a perfect ending. I not only had got to spend time with Edward but my other friends, too. And tomorrow would be just as great, if not better!

**Tacos are on me for anyone that reviews ;)**


	19. The L Word

**A/N: I rushed to get this chapter out because I wanted to do one more update in 2009. I hope everyone had a wonderful year and I hope you all have a blessed 2010.**

**Caution, reader: I am about to shock your socks off! Drum roll, please…*makes pathetic drum-like noises*…it's Edward's point of view! Yay! For some reason I like writing in a guy's perspective better than a girl's. If I find out I can write Edward's mind well, you'll be seeing more of this. In this story, he's a little bit OOC, but that's what I'm writing him to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters or Cedar Point. But beware, if you steal my story ideas I will go all ninja on you! **

Saturday – 6/6 EPOV

I have a great life. Call me self-centered, spoiled, or anything like that, but it's true. When I lost my parents, I got the next best thing with Carlisle and Esme. I have a loyal group of friends and two siblings I love very much.

And I have a terrific girlfriend. Whilla is smart, a ton of fun, and really cute. Definitely not little-girl cute, but she has a really sweet, innocent quality about her. But believe me, she can be the opposite of cute when we're alone together. I'll take any time I can spend with her.

This weekend was a great idea, and I couldn't thank my parents enough. It was a way to spend time with Whilla, and a time to spend with Rachel and Emmett before they got married. Though I knew we'd still hang out with them, I knew that we wouldn't get together as often.

--.--

I loved waking up next to my girl. The great thing about my relationship with Whilla was that it didn't rely on sexual action. As any guy would, I liked making out, but it was nice to be with a girl that didn't only want sex. She was shy about that, but when we were ready, it would happen.

Like I was saying, sleeping with Whilla is practically heaven. Her little warm body leaning into mine is something I look forward to any night we spend together. Sometimes, and I'd _never_ admit this to anyone, if I wake up before her, I'll just watch her sleep for a few minutes. It's a weakness of mine.

I hate when I have to wake her up, but if I stare at her for too long, I start to feel like a stalker. Today we'd been spending our second and final day at Cedar Point. There were still a ton of rides I wanted to try, and I had a feeling that none of my friends would be opposed to cramming as many as we could into one day.

Once I woke Whilla up, she gave a content sigh and kissed me softly. I was so glad she didn't care about my morning breath.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," I whispered.

"Oh," she huffed, her expression turning to one of frustration. "Do we have to get up? I'd be fine with staying here all day."

Okay…screw the rides. Taking a lazy day in bed was _not_ a bad idea. But of course, my little sister would have none of that.

And, speak of the devil, my sister shot out of bed when she saw we were awake.

"Let's get this show on the road, people," she yelled at all volume much too loud for an hour this early. "Boys, you must leave now. To Emmett's room, you go," she finished as Rachel strolled in, looking sleepy, from said room.

I reluctantly left my comfortable position at Whilla's side and, with a final glance back at her, left to go to my brother's room. Jasper followed behind me.

"Why is fashion so important to girls? I'd rather spend an extra 5 minutes with Alice than have her looking glamorous," Jasper grumbled.

"It's the mystery of woman, we're not _meant_ to understand."

To no one's surprise, Emmett was still sleeping when we reached his room. We guys took much less time to get ready, so we waited until 10 'til 9 to get dressed. Alice had somehow moved our suitcases in here without us knowing, so we had access to our clothes.

Though it had been kind of fun yesterday, we'd all decided that we wouldn't wear matching colors today. I pulled on my favorite red polo and jeans. As I got dressed, I contemplated Jasper's words from a few minutes ago. Why couldn't girls get dressed in a matter of minutes like we could?

When they were _finally_ ready to go, they knocked on Emmett's door. Jasper went to open the door as I followed, with Emmett stumbling behind us, still sleepy from doing who knows what last night. The hotels walls were soundproofed, after all.

I couldn't help but kiss my Whilla when I saw her. It wasn't that she looked especially nice today (I think she always looks beautiful), it was something unexplainable. It was like I was reminding myself how nice it was to have found someone who cares for me like I care for them.

Before my thoughts got _too_ mushy, I suggested that we "get this show on the road" and head over to the park. The weather was as nice as yesterday. The sun was shining brightly overhead and there was a light breeze in the air.

I held Whilla's hand the whole walk over to the park, and I actually sighed when I had to let go so we could get our admission bracelets. We wasted no time as we entered the gates. We went straight to our first coaster of the day, the Corkscrew.

The line was pretty short, and before I knew it, I was buckling myself into the seat beside Whilla. This coaster was my favorite so far. I personally am a fan of anything that goes in twists or upside-down, so it was perfect.

On the huge corkscrew turn, we went right over the midway in the park and could see the other early risers that were already at the park. During the ride, I looked over at Whilla. She was smiling and laughing. Other girls I knew would be scared and screaming on a ride like this. But Whilla was so calm and collected about everything. It was one of the reasons I lov-

Whoa, slow down! Did I almost say I…_loved_ her? I've never been in love with anyone before. And I've had my fair share of girlfriends, so I should be able to tell what love is. I can't really explain what I feel with my girl. I don't want to scare her with the idea of…love…just yet. I'll take things one day at a time.

"Earth to Edward, are you coming?" Whilla's sweet voice asked. What a place to have a near-epiphany. We had reached the end of the ride and I missed more than half of it. I shook my head to try and clear up my thoughts, but every time I looked at Whilla, I felt tingles in my stomach.

I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to feel butterflies! I wonder if Jasper or Emmett have felt nervous like this before…but it's not like I'm going to ask them or anything. I'd never hear the end of it if I did.

In an attempt to get the L-word off my mind, I leapt out of the seat and asked zealously what ride we'd go on next. Jasper suggested we try the Power Tower, and everyone agreed. It was a kind of freefall ride, where you could choose to either rocket straight up or ride up slowly and then be shot down quickly.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett want to shoot down, but Rachel, Whilla, and I wanted to fly up. When the line split in two, Alice and Whilla dramatically said goodbye, complete with fake tears and moans.

When I laughed at my silly girlfriend, she turned to me and shrugged. I laughed once more, and lowered my head to kiss her. She got the idea and stretched on her tiptoes so our lips could meet.

As always, when our mouths touched, warmth began to spread throughout my body. If I had my way, I'd spend all my time kissing Whilla. But alas, our stupid friends won't allow that to happen.

I felt Rachel's hand whack me in the back as she said, "Move along, Romeo & Juliet."

My Whilla scowled back at her. "One day, I will get revenge for that. Just you wait!" she said while pointing her finger. Everything she did was impossibly cute to me. I lightly smacked her butt and gestured to show that we really should move up in line.

She giggled and blushed as she moved the few steps forward. When we reached the front of the line, she and Rachel raced forward to take their seats on the ride. I followed slowly behind, rolling my eyes and pretending to be annoyed with their enthusiasm.

It took almost 10 seconds of waiting before we shot up into the air. The sensation was incredible. From a sitting position, with my legs dangling, it felt like my shoulders and knees were magnetically attracted. It was the complete opposite from freefalling, and I loved it.

Crap! The L-word! Distractions…um…wow, the view of Lake Erie is really pretty from up here. But Whilla is even prettier. She noticed the view too, and stared at it with entranced eyes. It was an indescribable feeling for me to watch her so attached with something. I continued to stare like a stalker.

"Yeah! That was awesome." Rachel's voice brought me out of my daydreams. It was a cool ride, but I liked staring at my girlfriend a little bit more.

"Uh-huh," I agreed vaguely.

When we caught up with the others who had chosen the freefall ride, Jasper and Emmett looked shaken. Alice, on the other hand, was unscathed.

"That rocked! I think Em and Jazz are a wee bit frightened though. I'm always the brave one. Babies," she scoffed. "Let's go ride that orange and green thing. It looks fun." She pointed at a coaster just across the midway that didn't look too high, but definitely looked exciting.

My sister's ability to jump to different subjects sometimes amazed me. I followed her anyway as Whilla slipped her hand into mine. More people were milling through the park by now, so understandably this line was the longest yet.

This ride was over a swamp of sorts, and while waiting in line, I looked over the rails and watched the large black fish that were swimming in the water. Whilla was chatting and joking with our friends in line, and didn't notice me staring at her again.

But someone else noticed. I guess I was happy it was her and not Jasper or Emmett. Alice poked my arm and smiled slyly at me as she pointed at Whilla.

"You've been staring at her for, like, five minutes. You've got it bad, my brother."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn't find any words to disagree with her. In the end, I opted for just shaking my head. I knew I was crazy about Whilla, but Alice didn't need to know how serious our relationship was. Even I didn't know exactly how serious it was.

Alice looked at me skeptically. "Whatever, Eddie. You _know_ I'm right."

"Don't call me 'Eddie'!" I shouted louder than necessary. All our friends and several people behind and in front of us in line turned to look at me. I lowered my head as I heard laughter from my friends and heard the strangers' conversations return to their normal volume.

"Is there something wrong?" Whilla asked with a smile on her face as she came over to us. Well, she actually sauntered over. Did she mean to sway her hips so…_seductively_ like that?

"Nothing, now that you're here," I answered cheesily, trying to distract myself from her earlier strut. She rolled her eyes as I slung an arm lazily over her shoulder.

"Now you're trapped," I whispered into her ear, as I brought her closer to my side.

"I don't mind being trapped," she answered breezily, and put both of her arms around me and squeezed. I kissed the top of her head and rested my chin there. For a moment, I forgot we were in the middle of an amusement park. It felt like it was just me and her.

As we got closer to the front of the line, I saw that the carts to ride in weren't two separate seats, but one whole cart with a long bench. _Yes_. I hated being separated from Whilla by a seat.

I let her in ahead of me, ladies first, and then slipped in beside her. The ride started off slow, but soon became fast and exhilarating. For certain parts, the ride hung over the swamp. It was peaceful to be soaring through the trees, and though I had fun, it wasn't as crazy as the other rides.

We went on many rides after that, including a coaster in which you stood up called The Mantis. We also road a huge wooden coaster called Mean Streak and a racing coaster called Gemini. The boys rode in the blue coaster and the girls took red. In case you were wondering, blue won!

For the rest of the day, I couldn't really focus. I was kind of worried about what I had been contemplating all day. And I wanted to do something to prove that I really care for Whilla. I couldn't think of anything, but trust me, I'll whip something up.

For our final ride of the day and our trip, we chose the Top Thrill Dragster. It had one of the highest drops in the world…and it was straight down. This line was the longest we'd ever been in, and it took us about two hours to get to the loading station.

I was really excited to ride this. The ride was a flat section of track, a huge 400 foot climb and drop, then more flat track. It moved at a speed of about 120 miles per hour. How awesome is that?

When the traffic light beside the track hit green, our cars shot off. I was slammed back against my seat. When we started up the ascent, my stomach squirmed in anticipation for the drop. On the descent, I couldn't have screamed if I wanted to. A crazy dropping feeling filled my entire body, not just.

But then it was over. I had waited over two hours to go on a twenty-second ride. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but it was worth it. None of us could speak when we got off the ride. We were almost at the hotel when Emmett took a large breath and screamed, "Woohoo!"

Rachel and Jasper laughed quietly, but they still looked nervous from the ride. Alice leapt forward and performed a cartwheel while Whilla echoed Emmett's 'Woohoo'.

"Today was incredible," I sighed as my girl smiled brightly back up at me.

"I know," she said in a disbelieving voice as she leaned against me. "We need to do this again."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett agreed. We all laughed, and Rachel and Jasper were chuckling naturally now.

The day was amazing, but it took a lot out of me. I yawned approximately six times while showering and getting dressed for bed. When Whilla came out of the bathroom from changing, she looked tired, too.

She collapsed against me and let out a muffled "Good night," when Jasper flipped off the lights.

Though I was tired, I was unsatisfied with those rip-off cheap parting words.

I pulled Whilla's face roughly to mine and gave her a_ proper_ farewell. I wrapped my arm around her back and pulled her closer to me. When the kiss ended, I still kept us in this position.

"It is a good night."

**Happy New Year, lovers! If you review, I'll let you borrow my noisemakers. But I'll need them back before midnight…**


	20. My First All Nighter

**A/N: We're back to WPOV! Last chapter was an experiment, and I'd like to try it again for a few future scenes. Did you guys like it? Now that b-ball's almost over and my life is calming down, I'd like to update every two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the many licensed items in this chapter…including our beloved Twilight Saga.**

Monday – 6/8

The weekend was incredible, but it was great to be back in Forks. Rachel really wanted to get married before the end of the month, and when she'd told me that, I thought she was crazy. She then explained that Alice was in charge of all the planning, so it didn't sound that impossible.

Alice had gone straight to work and had already booked the church, reception hall, and had agreed on a color scheme with Rachel. She still needed dresses, tuxedos, flowers, food, save-the-dates, a DJ, and a multitude of other things, but I believed she could do it.

We were all pitching in in some way to help her. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, a few other friends at the hospital, and I were all willing to help pull this wedding together.

The girls and I had spent all of last night leafing through bridal magazines for our dresses. It was an exhausting process, but I never complained. But, I was curious as to why Rachel wanted to be married so quickly. We could have easily just taken our time in planning a wedding a year from now.

I was going to subtly drop hints that I wanted to know why, but Alice bluntly asked Rachel last night.

"Are you pregnant, Rach? There's really no other logical reason you'd want a wedding so quickly."

Thought I hadn't asked the question, I was embarrassed for Rachel and ducked behind a _David's Bridal_ catalog. I peeked over it, though, because I wanted to see her reaction. To my surprise, she was smiling.

"That's what Emmett said when I told him," she said. "But, I don't see a point in waiting several months just for a wedding. We love each other, we're ready for this, so why don't we do it now? Why would I wait so long just to have a ceremony to seal the deal?"

She had an excellent point. Alice switched magazines, trying to be casual, but it looked like she was ashamed for asking. I left shortly after that, since it was past midnight. But not before Alice made me promise I'd come to another "meeting" tomorrow night and also Wednesday. If I wanted to spend time with Edward, I would have to do it tonight.

"Edward?" I asked as he sat down at our usual table in the hospital cafeteria.

"Yes, beautiful?" he said in his smooth, velvet tone. I momentarily forgot what I was about to say, but I recovered.

"Uh, Alice has claimed me for Tuesday and Wednesday. Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Well," he answered. "Jasper has parent/teacher conferences all night, and Alice will be with him. I think they're staying at his apartment tonight, and Emmett and Rachel will be there too packing up the last of her things. Do you want to come to my house?"

"Sounds great," I said before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Hopefully we'd be doing a lot more of that activity tonight. I was anxious for our alone time the entire day. Due to that, it moved at a snail's pace. By the time 5:30 rolled around, I was almost jumping up and down. After pulling my lab coat off and flinging it over my chair, I ran across the building to the parking lot where I knew Edward would be waiting for me.

When I saw him, all of my anxiousness faded away. When he hugged me, I immediately relaxed, knowing we had all night to spend together.

"I have an idea," he said after we pulled away and before I kissed him quickly.

"And what would that be?" For some reason, it came out in a seductive tone. Edward looked surprised, but pleased.

"I am going to help you pull your first all-nighter," he said in an equally seductive tone. It took my breath away for a few seconds.

"Edward…we have _work_ tomorrow," I said, puzzled and still dazed from his sexy tone. It sounded like a lot of fun, but when my job included life or death situations, I didn't want to risk anything because I was tired.

"Well," he said as we got into his car, "I talked to one of the higher-ups and asked if you could take tomorrow off and go into work Wednesday. Is that alright?"

"Perfect." Instead of turning right at the exit of the hospital on the road that would've taken us to his house, he turned left, towards the main part of town. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted.

"I'm not taking you hostage or anything. We need to stop for supplies."

"What else do we need? I know you have coffee back home."

He just laughed and shook his head. "Oh, my naïve little Whilla. An all-nighter is not just about coffee. We need to go heavy duty."

"You mean…?" I trailed off in fake horror.

"Yes, I mean candy and energy drinks. Alice taught me that the three staples are sour gummy worms, Amp Energy, and, of course, coffee. But she said that some candy bars have more caffeine added, and they work, too."

My excitement grew as we pulled into the grocery store parking lot. We practically skipped to the doors where Edward shot out a hand as the automatic doors opened and acted as if he had the power to open them. I laughed and smacked him lightly, ushering him inside.

We went straight to the stations before the check-outs, where they try to sell you little items at the last second. He grabbed us a large bag of gummy worms, four energy drinks out of a small refrigerator, and one caffeinated Snickers bar for each of us. He threw in a 5-hour Energy as well. We were given odd looks by the cashier, but in response, Edward handed over a twenty dollar bill with wide eyes and shaking hands as I leaned on him and giggled uncontrollably. We succeeded in scaring the cashier.

We were acting like little kids, but it was fun. I felt like I could really let loose but still be myself with Edward. We made it back to his house in record time, and though I knew no one would be home, I still felt a sense of relief when the house sounded empty.

Edward instructed me to tape sections of tape to his kitchen counter and label them, starting with 8 o' clock, in two hour increments. I was confused, but did as he wished while he slipped off mysteriously into the living room.

When he returned, he began placing different caffeine-filled items at the pieces of tape.

"We have to have a strategy," he explained. We ordered pizza to come at 7, and once he was off the phone, Edward took my hand and led me into the living room. Not much had changed since I'd been here last, but there was now a large stack of DVDs on the coffee table.

I began examining the titles, but I'd never heard of most of them. The majority of them were horror flicks with a screaming damsel in distress on the cover or an artsy-looking item covered in fake blood.

"The graphics are pretty terrible, but even the most phony of gore will help keep you awake."

I grabbed the case on top of the stack, tossed it to Edward, and said, "Let the all-nighter begin!"

The gore _was_ cheesy, and the acting was beyond terrible, but I got to watch the whole movie in Edward's lap, so there was no complaining. When the pizza came, we switched from the pathetic horror movie to a more recent unrated comedy.

We consumed our snacks and drinks at the appropriate times, but by the time it was 2 in the morning, I was getting a little drowsy. Edward wanted to play a drinking game where every time someone said "scared" in one of the scary movies, we'd take a shot. I didn't feel like getting plastered, so I suggested we just sloppily kiss each time.

By the fourth time the heroine said "I'm scared," the game was forgotten. We'd turned from a mature man and woman attempting her first all-nighter to a couple of horny teenagers making out.

The movie ended, but we continued kissing. I was getting light headed and had to break away to gasp for breath more and more frequently. And just like the horny teenager I was molding into, when it looked like Edward wanted to stop, I pulled him back towards me and attacked him with my lips.

"Whilla, we have to stop," he muttered as his hands played with the hem of my shirt. He was breathing heavily too, but he managed to pull away to look at me sternly. I really didn't want to stop, so I pulled out the only bargaining chip I had.

"We stop now and I'll send the whole hospital the evidence from October '07!"

His eyes clouded over and he looked at me fearfully.

"How did you see those? I didn't know the pictures still existed…"

"You've got ten seconds to make a decision, sweetie." I wouldn't normally be so demanding, but the intense amount of caffeine in my system did something strange to my brain.

Needless to say, we spent the rest of the night either watching gory, sex-filled movies or making out. By the time 7 o'clock came around, we'd cleared second base twice, and I'd completed my first all-nighter. I was very proud of myself.

"Thanks for helping me," I told Edward as he carried me upstairs to his room. That was what I meant to say, but it came out like "hanks elk pea." Edward knew what I said anyway, and kissed my forehead while chuckling softly. By the time he laid me on the bed, I was out.


	21. Fortune Teller

**A/N: Just throwing a random reminder in here: I'll never hold a story hostage and say "I'll update when I get X number of reviews," but reviewing is a very simple yet encouraging thing you can do to let an author know you're reading their work. **

**This chapter took **_**forever **_**to crank out. Please forgive me if you think this chapter stinks…but in happier news, I'll have a new one-shot up called "Love on the Court" later tonight. Please check it out!**

**Disclaimer: No Twilight ownership for me!**

Friday – 6/12

This weekend I was making the drive down to Portland to see my mother. We'd talked over the phone frequently, but this would be the first time I've seen her since moving up to Forks. So many things had changed, and she was excited for me to share them with her.

I'd told her about all my friends, Carlisle and Esme, work at the hospital, and anything a daughter would tell her mother to catch up on her life. I left out the fact that Edward was my boyfriend. He was my first serious one, and I wanted to tell my mother about him in person.

She was especially excited to hear that two of my friends were getting married soon. Rachel had told me that my mom was definitely invited, and my normally quiet mother actually _squealed_ over the phone when I told her. The wedding plans were coming along amazingly fast considering Alice had started planning less than a week ago.

She was done with a lot of the minor details, and with just another week of planning, it would be set. Rachel, Alice, and I had pretty solid ideas of which dresses in the catalogs we wanted to purchase. The guys also had ideas of which tuxes they wanted, but every choice of theirs either had to be put through the approval of Alice or Rachel.

The biggest problem now was finalizing the guest list. Emmett had a huge group of friends in college, and he was treating this wedding more like a chance to party than the celebration of holy matrimony. Rachel had many friends, too, but she wanted this to be a quiet, intimate affair.

This weekend, I tried to push all the wedding details out of my mind and tried to relax. Don't get me wrong, I loved helping Rachel, but it was exhausting work. It was hard to calm down, though, because every mile I got closer to Portland, I would get more excited.

I was going alone on my trip, because though I originally planned to invite my girls, they were currently up to their elbows in napkin samples and lace garter choices. Sometimes, when we poured over catalogs and pictures late into the night, something would snap in either Rachel or Alice. It was pretty scary, and the craziness was only just beginning.

I followed the familiar highway and drove through urban streets toward the quiet suburb of my childhood home. Each time I passed a restaurant or convenience store I knew from my youth, nostalgia would stir in me. I actually had to blink back tears when I pulled into my mom's driveway. She was standing outside on the little front porch. I threw open the door, and ran and squeezed the life out of her.

"Oh, Whilla honey, have you gotten taller?"

It made no sense at all, and I laughed at her inquiry. The hug was just like I remembered of my mother's The two months we'd spent apart meant nothing now. There may be Momma's Boys, but I am a Momma's Girl. As she walked me inside, she asked about my trip down. I told her it was fine.

I sat down in my favorite armchair in the spacious living room. The kitchen was connected to this room behind a low wall. I could smell Mom's signature pesto sauce simmering in a pot on the stove. I followed my nose to the kitchen as my mother laughed.

"Hungry?" She smiled at me and went to dump pasta into a pot of boiling water.

"Starving," I replied. I helped her finish dinner as we exchanged small talk.

"You do realize I know that Edward is your boyfriend," my mother said knowingly.

I smiled apologetically. "Um, yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I-"

"What's he like?" She cut me off, an expression crossing her face like that of a schoolgirl's. I launched into a detailed description of my great boyfriend. She responded enthusiastically, and now wanted to be kept updated on the status of our relationship.

My mom is normally so shy and timid. Here she was, giggling about her daughter's boyfriend. I had no idea why she was so excitable all of a sudden, but I didn't want to question it. I really liked this new version of my mother.

I was going to spend the night, and then I would leave to go home sometime after lunch tomorrow. It seemed like too short a time to visit with my mom, but I knew I could come back almost any time. Plus, the wedding was in two weeks and she promised she'd come up for it.

She and Edward would meet in person then, and I was a little nervous for it. I hoped they would like each other. If this meeting of the parent and their child's significant other went half as well as it had with me and Edward's parents, everything would be okay.

Before we went to bed, my mother brought out her old wedding album. She described each and every picture to me, and almost every picture had a story attached to it. I was seeing these young pictures of my dad for the first time. It was nice to see him so much, since I only had two pictures of him up in Forks.

I called Edward to say goodnight, and after our corny little banter complete with traces of innuendos, I walked through the living room to see my mom staring adoringly at me. Then, she went all fortune-teller on me.

"Oh, sweetie, what you and that boy have reminds me of what me and your dad were like. Don't let him go."

I was stunned. How could my mom tell this just by spending time with me and eavesdropping—which I was a little miffed about—on a phone call? Deciding not to question it, I smiled at my mom and made my way to the guest bedroom.

"Love you mom, goodnight," I called back to her.

"Don't you dare forget what I said, young lady," was all she said in return.


	22. Help Me!

**A/N: So…hi…anyone out there? I don't know how to begin apologizing for this wait. If you've ever been in a grueling 10-week theatrical production in addition to having after-school practices for something else, you'll forgive me easily. If not, **_**Have I ever told you how pretty that top looks on you? You look stunning today! No, I am not just trying to kiss up! **_***laughs nervously* **

Tuesday – 6/16

Because of the many hours I had been spending on the wedding, I hadn't been able to see Edward at all this weekend and only limitedly on Monday. When I woke up, I rapidly changed into the clothes closest to me and sped to work, arriving a full 15 minutes earlier than when my shift usually starts. His shift started at the same time as mine, but I was pleasantly surprised when I saw his Volvo pull into the employee's lot early.

When he stepped out of the car in all his bronze-haired glory, I couldn't help myself. I ran through the automatic doors in the lobby, narrowly missing smacking my face off them, and raced towards his car. He spotted me when I was about 50 feet away, and a glorious smile broke out on his face.

"Hey, gorgeous," he crooned as I more or less leapt into his waiting arms.

"I missed you this weekend," I managed to say, though my mouth was pressed against his chest. After he planted a soft kiss on my head, and an even softer kiss on my lips, he pulled us toward the hospital. The work day passed quickly, with interaction from Edward every so often.

I didn't have any definite plans for that night. I really just wanted to relax. Alice, however, had other plans. As I walked out to my car after work, her shiny canary yellow Porsche appeared, seemingly from thin air in front of me. I squeaked and jumped a little, but my surprise turned to annoyance when Alice giggled at me from the driver's seat.

"Get in, Whilla, and you too, Rach. Don't think I don't see you hiding behind her!"

I whirled around and saw she was right. Rachel was hunched down just a foot or two behind me, smiling sheepishly at Alice. Then, she turned to me and pulled a puppy face that could've broken even the toughest of men. And I was just a loving friend!

"Oh, Whilla, she's been trying to scare me into a bachelorette party for ages. She's going to surprise me when I least expect it. Help!" Slipping an arm around her shoulder, I turned back to Alice.

"Is this true?"

She revved the engine in response.

"Just _get in_, I'll explain later."

Rachel mouthed _don't do it_, but I brought her with me over to the car. "Tell us what you want us for, Al, and we might consider coming with you."

Her bottom lip quivered, hopefully as a sign of weakness, before she sighed. She held up a thick pink binder with sticky notes pouring out of the sides. In hastily-written sharpie, a few words were scrawled on the front. Rachel read them before I could and shrieked.

"Your boutique! You're finally getting plans laid down?"

That was great! Alice had always dreamed of owning a girly boutique since she was a little girl. When other kids wanted to be veterinarians and princesses, Alice had wanted to be a shopkeeper. Rachel hopped into the front seat of the Porsche, while I frowned and stuffed myself into the tiny backseat.

"I need some opinions on a few things," Alice began. "I won't be ready to open for at least another year, though I've located the perfect building in Port Angeles to rent for the store."

"We're here for you Alice," I reassured her.

"First a wedding for me, now a store for Alice, so what awesome thing is Whilla going to do?"

I glared at the back of Rachel's head. She turned around to grin sleazily at me.

"I'm going to tickle the heck out of you." To prove my point, I jabbed at her stomach. She screamed, not squealed, and slapped my hand away. Like me, Rachel was a _very_ ticklish person.

"Calm down, girls," Alice chided quietly from the driver's seat. Rachel and I immediately sobered up to stare at her. Alice was telling _us_ to calm down? Those words coming from a spastic ball of pixie energy?

"I'm just getting a headache, jeez," she laughed when she saw our reactions. "All this planning has just caught up with me, is all." Rachel fished around in her purse for a moment before her hand remerged holding a small white bottle. She twisted the cap and shook out two red pills.

"Take these," she advised. "We need our crazy Alice back."

Alice almost choked while swallowing the pills from laughter. We pulled into Jasper's apartment's parking lot a few minutes later. She'd been working on the wedding there, but sleeping at her own house. Still, she spent most of her time over here, and even she knew by now Jasper would be inviting her to come live with her, probably sometime after the wedding.

To say the apartment was messy would be a gross understatement. There were pinned-up pictures of dresses blemishing the normally flawless deep blue walls. There were numerous catalogs thrown on the sofa, and more shoved in between end tables and where DVDs should've been. Two pictures that had formerly graced the walls were lying on the ground just under their normal places. I'm not quite sure how they got there, actually.

It didn't exactly look like our wedding planning headquarters. It looked more like a battlefield in a war between two bridezillas. Still, Alice skipped through the mess like it was perfectly normal to her. It might have been, seeing as this was the place she was spending 90% of her time nowadays.

"Your dress will be in Monday, Whilla. Mine's coming in this Thursday, and we already have Rachel's." As she said this, she removed the tacks from the walls holding up tear sheets of our respective dresses. "Now," she continued. "Let's plan one hell of a bachelorette party! The wedding's the 27th, so we can have one-"

"Hold up," Rachel commanded sternly. "You said we were here to talk shop, excuse the pun, about your store."

Alice turned to face us, a seemingly innocent look upon her face. "I needed an excuse to get you guys to come with me." Knowing that making Rachel happy meant a lot to Alice, I decided I would try to break her resistance against the bachelorette party.

"Just go along with it, please," I pleaded with Rachel. "The only wedding I've ever been to was a college friend's, and she ignored me the whole night. Even when I took a Jell-O shot to dance with her, she talked to the person behind me in line."

Rachel's previously angry face began to soften as she laughed.

"Well, if you suffered through a wasted Jell-O shot and being shunned, maybe I'll cooperate for you, babe."

"Group hug!" Alice declared. As we huddled together, I finally realized just how fun this coming wedding would be. I'd be with my girls, the guys, Edward, and even my mom would be there. I squeezed my arms a little tighter around Rachel and Alice, and they squeezed right back.

As we pulled out of the hug giggling, a stern look came over Alice's face. She reached behind her, and without looking, somehow came up with a bundle of papers. I caught a glimpse of them, and I saw it was a large online shopping list consisting of items like sensual garters, matching lingerie pieces, and other things that made me feel naughty just thinking about.

"I was so serious about planning the bachelorette party," she deadpanned.

I looked warily at Rachel, but to my surprise, she was smiling. After rolling her eyes once and sighing loudly, she grabbed one piece of paper out of Alice's hand.

"Let's see what you've got."


End file.
